Equilateral
by JenniferHawke
Summary: Anders and Hawke wish to start a family, but try as he may, it appears the Grey Warden taint has made him sterile. They come to an agreement to let another man father her child. Enter Fenris. Will they be able to keep their arrangement strictly to procreate, or will old feelings re-emerge and complicate things? Anders/F!Hawke/Fenris OT3. Cover art by NeverLookBackSamurai on DA.
1. You want me to what?

Anders huffed as he started his way towards the Hightown mansion. The sun was stinging his eyes, and it was intolerably hot, but the weather was the last thing on his mind. His nerves were racked, and his head hurt from the debate he was having with himself. He felt like fleeing, and running the other way but no, he needed to do this for Hawke. He needed to do it for them.

For nearly a year, they had tried to start a family, but the taint from being a Grey Warden made it unbearably difficult, and with much tried and failed attempts, it appeared that Anders was sterile. He performed multiple examinations on Hawke, and she was as healthy as they came. It was definitely him. He felt increasingly guilty each passing day, for he knew Hawke longed for a child of her own. They thought of adopting, but he knew how much she wanted to experience pregnancy herself, so he came up with the idea of another man fathering their child.

Yes, this was his brilliant plan, he scolded himself now. The thought of Hawke laying with another man bothered him a great deal at first, and it still did, but it was for the greater good. One day, when they held their baby in their arms, it would all be worth it.

He brought up the subject one lazy afternoon after they just finished making love. She looked at him, wide eyed, mouth agape, and he could have sworn she was going to hit him for suggesting such a thing.

"You want me to what?"

"It was just an idea, love. I'm sorry I even brought it up." Her face softened, but clearly she was puzzled.

"You would truly be okay with this arrangement?"

"I would, yes. I want a child just as much as you do, and I am willing to go to any means necessary."

"Hmmm..." she thought out loud. She took a moment to herself, then looked up at his waiting eyes. "Have you thought about who you would want to father this child?"

"Well, I was going to leave that part up to you. Obviously I want it to be with someone you are comfortable with." Again, Hawke went silent. She took a moment to herself, clearly deep in thought about possible prospects. Then suddenly, a smile met her lips, and Anders knew instantly she had someone in mind.

"Anyone of my choice?"

"Anyone at all. I will trust and honour your decision." Hawke looked Anders straight in the eye, still smiling.

"Fenris."

"Fenris?" Anders repeated, shocked at her words. Of all the names, he was hoping this would be the last to come out of her mouth. He and the elf were constantly at odds. Not to mention he and Hawke slept together once before Anders came into the picture. It was an unsettling thought that she would be bedding an old flame. And what if old feelings resurfaced? Would she leave him for a man that was the biological father of her child, should she become pregnant?

"Yes, Fenris. He's the only one I would trust. He and I are friends. Plus, I've already slept with him once before."

"I know this." Anders said, a little coldly.

"Hey," Hawke replied, stroking his face. "You asked me who I would pick. We don't have to do this. I would gladly live my life, with just you at my side." Anders smiled at the woman he loved. She was always so understanding of him, and so completely devoted. He trusted her with his entire being, and he would do this for her.

"No, love. I'm going to give you a baby one way or another." he said, bringing her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Soon, they were making love again, and the only thought that kept running through his mind was that eventually, her breasts would swell and her stomach would be round with a baby.

That brought him to his present predicament. Hawke said she was too nervous to ask Fenris herself, and for some reason, Anders agreed to go alone to ask the elf. What a foolish idea, he thought regretfully, as he began to approach Fenris' mansion. The elf would likely throw him out on his ass, and it would make being in each other's presence in the future all the more awkward than it already was. He stood, staring at the front door for a few minutes, before gaining the courage to knock.

After a few moments, Fenris answered the door. A look of surprise resonated on his face, as he clearly was not expecting Anders of all people to be at his door.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked. Anders took a deep breath in, feeling uneasy.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. I'm actually here on behalf of Hawke."

"Is she alright?" Fenris looked concerned.

"Yes, she is. Could I um...come inside? It's a rather delicate matter." Fenris stepped aside, allowing the mage to come in. Anders looked around the room to see it in a state of disarray. Cobwebs and broken bottles lay scattered all over - and was that a corpse in the corner? Fenris' intense glare brought him back to the present issue.

"Ah, yes. Um, oh...this is a little uncomfortable to talk about."

"Spit it out, will you?"

"Okay. Hawke and I have been having some trouble."

"Trouble with what?"

"It seems that I may be unable to give her a child." Anders said, quite bluntly. He wanted to get this uncomfortable conversation with over as soon as he could.

"I see. And why are you relaying this information to me?"

"Hawke wanted...we wanted to know if you would be interested in helping us out in that department?"

"How could I possibly help...oh." Fenris trailed off as the meaning of this meeting sunk in.

"Yes." Anders laughed nervously, although nothing about it was funny to either party.

"You would be okay with her laying with another man in order for her to conceive?"

"I love Hawke. I would do anything for her. So to answer your question, yes. It's not something that I am overly thrilled about, but she wants a baby, and who am I to deny her that?" Fenris took a minute, stroking his chin deep in thought. It felt like an eternity to Anders before he spoke again.

"This child, it would be half mine. I'm not sure I could just walk away, as if it were nothing."

Anders exhaled deeply. This was something he and Hawke discussed, but he was desperately hoping the elf would be willing to just get the deed done and leave them alone.

"You would be entitled to visitation rights. We would not deny you of that. I understand this is a lot to process at once, but Hawke was adamant that you be the one we come to."

"Why?" Fenris asked, clearly puzzled. Anders simply shrugged.

"She trusts you for some reason." Fenris looked completely dazed, as if he had no idea what to do with the information that was so quickly bestowed onto him.

"I will need time to consider it."

"I understand. I will be on my way then." Anders left the mansion, not feeling any better than he had when he arrived. They did not have an answer, and that had to have been the most uncomfortable conversation of his entire life.

* * *

Later that evening, Hawke and Anders were sitting together in her study. She was reading one of her favorite novels, and Anders was working on a new development for his manifesto. They heard a quick rapping at the front door, and they both stood up, a little alarmed at who would be at their door at this late hour. They quickly grabbed their staffs, just in case, and went to answer it. Anders pulled the handle, and there in the dark night, stood Fenris.

"I accept."


	2. Seal the deal

**Authors notes: Forgot to add this in chapter 1. For my followers who have been reading :Two's company, three's a crowd - this is for all of you who wanted to see what a cute, dysfunctional family Hawke/Fenris/Anders and a baby would be. I have gotten lots of feedback on this story already and I am thrilled so many people are liking it so far. I hope you enjoy the first smut scene, MANY are to follow! **

* * *

Anders stepped back and let Fenris into their home. The elf stood in the foyer, looking more than a little out of place.

"Fenris, are you sure?" Hawke asked him, moving forward to close their distance.

"Might I speak to you, privately?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes, I suppose you two will want me to leave." Anders said, making his way to the door now.

"Anders, you don't have to go. It's late. We just need to talk about this first." Anders smiled at his love, and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"It's fine Hawke. I will just go to the Hanged Man for now. See if Varric needs some company or something. If you two wish to...seal the deal, you have my permission."

"Alright." Hawke said hesitantly.

Anders quickly left his home, convincing himself over and over again that this was what he wanted. Indeed, he would be getting drunk tonight. Justice was protesting, but Anders' couldn't give a damn what the spirit thought right now. He just wanted to be as far away from that mansion as possible. The thought that his Hawke might sleep with Fenris that very night haunted every step of the way to the tavern.

* * *

"Come, sit down with me," Hawke said, leading Fenris into the study that just minutes ago, her and Anders were sitting in. She plopped down on the sofa, and he took a seat on the opposite side. He was sitting in a rather awkward manner, clearly he was anything but relaxed.

"So," she said, trying to find the right words. "What made you decide to take us up on this offer?" Fenris stared at his feet, not able to look Hawke in the eyes.

"It occurred to me that, with my past, I may never be able to trust anyone enough to get close to them."

"You allowed me to get close to you."

"That's just the thing," he said, finally looking up at her. "In the nine years I have been a free man, you are the only one I have allowed to - " he trailed off when she broke out into a smile.

"You mean that since our night together...?"

"There has been no one but you, Hawke." Fenris gazed at Hawke eagerly. "We have never discussed what happened between us three years ago."

"You didn't want to talk about it," Hawke reminded him.

"The memories...the pain of losing them was too difficult."

"With Danarius gone, do you think it will be better this time?" Fenris chuckled at her question.

"It wasn't bad the first time," he said, moving closer to her now.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Fenris? If I become pregnant, there's no going back."

"As I mentioned previously, you are the only one I have allowed close in nine years, and you are with _him_ now." he said the last part like it was a curse, avoiding her glance, yet again. "This may be the only chance I have at being a father. I thought about this all day. I want this." His words plucked at her heartstrings, and Hawke placed a hand tenderly on his cheek. As soon as she did this, his lips claimed hers passionately. Fenris' hands and grasped at the back of her head, holding her in place. His tongue swept the inside of her mouth, and they began to pant with want. Pressing into her, he forced her down onto her back on the sofa, and lay on top of her. She could feel that he was aroused, as he pushed himself into her legs and she softly sighed.

Fenris' hands roamed over her body. They caressed down her arms, past her slender abdomen, until he reached up her shirt and began to massage her naked breasts. She moaned at his touch, remembering how good it felt the first time. Hawke began to rub herself against him and he smiled.

"Shall we take this to your bedroom?

"Maker, yes." They both got off the couch, and she took him by the hand and led him up the stairs and into her room.

Fenris looked around the somewhat familiar space. "Looks almost just as it did when I was here last." She smiled at him and sat down on her large bed, where he quickly joined her. Their clothes began to come off quickly - a shirt tossed here, a pair of trousers tossed there, until they were both completely nude. Fenris stared at her form, and she began to blush a little. Thoughts of Anders came to mind, and she started to feel guilty. He wanted this, he asked for it, but she knew it would not be easy for him to accept the fact that she had been with another man. She felt Fenris grasp her face with both hands and turn her head to look him in the eyes. He was on top of her, looking down with concern.

"Are you alright?" Hawke answered by kissing him deeply. She felt his hand glide down her body until he reached her center. He parted her folds with a gentle hand, and slipped a finger into her wetness. She gasped at his foreign touch, as he started to move it in and out of her. After a minute of his ministrations, he added a second finger and Hawke moaned.

"It would seem you are ready for me. You have soaked my fingers." He chuckled. Fenris pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth. He sucked them clean, and then put them to her mouth and she did the same. She swirled her tongue around his digits and a lust filled groan escaped his lips. He began to kiss Hawke again as he slipped his erect member deep inside her, and they moaned into each other's mouths in unison.

He began to slowly thrust his hips into hers, at a torturously slow pace. She whimpered, wanting more. She arched her back, and bucked her hips into him, meeting his thrusts half way. Fenris smiled down at her. "Did you want something, Hawke?"

"Yes, faster...please." she begged him, and he was all too happy to comply with her wish. He started to move faster now, his cock pushing against that sensitive spot inside her, and Hawke moaned even louder now. Her legs were spread wide open, giving him all the room he needed to completely fill her. She squirmed from beneath him, as he gazed at her with longing eyes. Looking up at him, she noticed the look of want in his face, and she met him for a kiss. His tongue touched hers and she sucked on his lip, causing him to sigh and buck into her more rapidly.

Fenris pulled his face away, ending their kiss, but their lips were still almost touching. They looked into each other's eyes, both refusing to break eye contact. He kissed her again, and Hawke squealed, feeling her climax building. She rested her head back on the pillow, and Fenris began to tease her. He pulled himself out of her almost completely, then thrust back in. He repeated this action a few times, at a slow pace, and Hawke writhed beneath him. Her hands grasped his arms, and she dug her nails into his flesh. One hand let go of him, and she wrapped it around his neck, holding him close as he fucked her. He moved in and out of her, meeting her hips with his, still going slowly. She was almost there, her release was upon her.

"I'm so close." she panted, and at this Fenris thrusted faster. The head of his member pressed continuously against that sweet spot in her, and suddenly, she saw bright lights flashing in her eyes. Her whole body trembled, as her climax tore through her.

"Fenris!" she screamed, and the sound of his name leaving her lips brought him over the edge with her.

"Hawke," he moaned, as he spilled himself inside of her. Hawke felt the warm liquid ooze inside of her, and she rejoiced internally. She hoped this would mean that soon she would be with child. If not, she would practice with Fenris as much as she could - well, as much as Anders would allow it anyways.

Fenris pulled her in for another kiss before he slid off of her. She lay on her back, catching her breath, before she turned to face him.

"So," she said casually. "Different from the last time?" A smile spread across his face.

"Yes."

"No visions?"

"Not one. I was here with you the entire time."

"Well, this is good news," she said softly, brushing a hair from off of Fenris' damp forehead. He smiled at her, then pulled away. He sat up and moved off the bed, beginning to dress quickly.

"I should go." The words rang familiarity in Hawke's ears, causing her to remember the pain she felt when Fenris abandoned her their first night together. No, this is different, she had to remind herself. This was almost like a business transaction, he did his part, and now he had to leave.

"Fenris?" He turned to her and gave a faint smile.

"I am fine. You rest now. I will see you soon." He answered, and quietly left her home.

* * *

Two hours later, Anders stumbled back into the front door. His vision was blurry, and he had to catch himself from falling over a few times. He bumped into a side table, almost knocking over a vase.

"Watch where you're going, fool!" he cursed the table. He sloppily kicked off his boots, making loud banging noises all the while. When he finally reached the bedroom door, he swung it open to find Hawke laying in bed in her nightgown, reading the book she started on earlier. She glanced over to him, noticing something different about him instantly. Anders gave her a goofy grin.

"Hi," he simply said, and stumbled forward. He wasn't very graceful, and Hawke saw right through him.

"Did Justice give you the night off?" she joked. Anders, still standing a few feet away giggled.

"Nope."

He darted his eyes to the bed, where she lay in, and his smile quickly faded. He thought about her and Fenris, making love in the bed that they shared together. The image pulled at his heart, and he needed to know.

"D-did you...and Fenris?" Hawke put her book down and looked at him, afraid of what his reaction would be.

"Yes," she said quietly, staring at him with concerned eyes. He stood there, blankly looking at the bed.

"Anders," she said, her voice full of regret. He caught on to this, even in his drunken state.

"No...I'm fine," he said, coming to sit beside her on the bed. "We needed this." Hawke took his hand in hers, and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you, Anders."

"I love you too." Anders hopped onto the bed, sitting on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her by the legs and pulled her down. His hands lifted her calves and bent her knees.

"What are you-"

"You know the drill," he said, and smacked her bottom playfully. "Legs up. Will help you get pregnant." he smiled.

"Oh, but I already did this tonight." she protested.

"Shhh," he said, clumsily putting his finger to her lips. She began to giggle at his drunken display. She had never seen him like this before, and it made her want to hold him close.

"Come here," she said, arms stretched out to him.

"Cuddle later, stay like this first." He said, as he yawned. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the alcohol induced haze take over. "Okay, cuddle now." He said, plopping himself down beside her, and she laughed. She lay on her side, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Anders?" she asked, but he was already snoring softly. Hawke stroked his blonde locks, before tiring herself in for the night. She closed her eyes, and soon she was filled of dreams about her holding a brand new baby with slightly pointed ears.


	3. Bittersweet

**A/N: Another steamy chapter for your pleasure, and mine as well. Side note: my beta and I have been working on a Fenris story, it is posted under her account: Shinkshinkshink as FF does not allow duplicates. It is called Love is a Farm in Fereldan. Give it a looksie :-)**

* * *

Fenris lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, replaying the day's events over and over again. When the mage first propositioned him, he hadn't a clue what to think of it. It was absurd - why would they want him of all people to father Hawke's child? He thought of Hawke, and that first night they slept together three years prior. It pained him to leave her, but the memories it brought - he refused to go through that kind of disappointment again. Eventually, time passed and he felt he was ready to try with her once more, but he was too late. Anders was in the picture, and it broke his heart.

Many nights, he had taken his hand to himself, thinking of their passion filled night. The way she cried out, the way she tasted - he remembered it all so vividly. And then the mage showed up at his door, practically offering Hawke up on a platter to him. It confused him to no end. It would have been so easy if it were only for the physical act itself, but no, they wanted a child - his child. Would he be able to live with that? Knowing that just a few blocks away, his offspring was being raised by another - a mage at that? And that was another thing, there was a huge possibility with Hawke's bloodline that the child would be a mage itself. He felt so much turmoil inside, but the apostate assured him that he could be involved if he wanted. And want he did. Fenris had no idea if he would be a good father, but what if that chance never came again? Hawke was the only person he ever trusted in his entire life - and now she was with _him. _It was almost a decade since his escape, and no other woman claimed his heart, or had even come close to it. Hawke would be the only one he allowed there, he knew this, and to procreate with her - even if he was not truly hers, it would still mean that she would always stay in his life, always be bound to him in some way. So, he accepted.

He thought of how easy it was to kiss her again. Her lips claimed his with such a heated passion, just like they had before. And when he entered her, it was pure bliss. She cried out his name, and when it brought him over the end there were no memories this time. Now that Danarius was dead, he could leave the past to rot along with his corpse. He was so happy he could have shed a tear. Happy, yet it was a bittersweet feeling. It only proved that he was capable of making love to her without the pain, and now that he had realised it, it was too late. It only confirmed that leaving her was the biggest mistake of his life.

But then the act was said and done, and he couldn't stay any longer. So desperately he wanted to hold Hawke in his arms, and fall asleep there with her, but it was not his bed, and Anders was sure to come home eventually. It pained him almost as much as the first time he left, but that was the deal. He was simply a tool for her conception, and he shouldn't let emotions get involved - it would only lead to disaster.

He was becoming aroused again, thinking of everything that transpired that night. As he took his erect member in his hand, he could still smell her on him. Oh, how it drove him wild. He should have stayed and took her a second time. The temptation of going back there now crossed his mind for a minute, but he decided against it. The mage may have returned already, and that would just be awkward. Instead, he began to stroke himself furiously, imagining it was Hawke who rode him instead of his own hand.

* * *

The next few weeks were trying for the elf. He assumed that this arrangement would mean that he and Hawke would be intimate until the day came that she was pregnant, and then things would return to the way they were before. But Hawke never came to him, so he kept his distance. There was one day however, she came to his door to ask him to accompany her to the Wounded Coast. He thought it was code for "let's rut again" but when they turned the corner and saw Varric and Anders waiting, he knew she meant exactly what she said.

It was infuriating walking with her and her lover and their dwarven friend, not a word spoken of what happened that night. At one point, Anders even pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Fenris felt sick. He scolded himself again and again about feeling so emotional when he knew exactly what their arrangement meant, but what he hadn't anticipated was just how little it appeared to have meant to Hawke.

By the time the sun was down and he was no longer needed, he left her presence as quickly as he could. He didn't even accept Varric's offer for drinks afterwards. He just wanted to be alone and stew in his own misery. He began to wish that he never agreed to sleep with her in the first place.

* * *

Anders woke up and turned to his side. He reached over to grab for his love, but the bed felt empty. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting at her desk, looking miserable.

"Love? What's wrong?" Hawke looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm not pregnant."

"You mean...oh. I see." He said, taking in the meaning of her words.

"I guess it was all for nothing," Hawke sounded guilty, and Anders had to put a stop to it. He climbed out of bed and walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"No, don't think that way." He exhaled and took a moment to collect his thoughts. It was his own fault she was feeling this way. He desperately hoped it would take only one time of her sleeping with the elf, but he should have known better than that. After that night, after his horrid hangover subsided, he asked Hawke to hold off sleeping with Fenris again. The thought of them sleeping together more than that one time did not sit well with him, and if there was a way around it, Anders would take it. But now, here she was, heartbroken and feeling guilty, and that just would not do.

"Sweetheart, I may have been a little jealous, and that clouded my ability to rationalize with the truth of the situation. I didn't want you to sleep with Fenris more than need be, but...seeing as we don't know just how many times it will take, I want you to continue to bed him. As often as you'd like until you are with child."

"Anders, no. I don't want to hurt you again. You were so sad that next morning, it would kill me to make you feel that way again." Anders stroked her cheek softly, and tilted her head so that she was staring into his eyes.

"But I got over it, didn't I? As long as I still get to make love to you, it will be fine. I want this. As long as it is still what you want."

"It is." she finally admitted. He smiled down at her and softly grazed her lips with his.

"Good. In a few days when you are done bleeding, you should pay Fenris a visit."

"Only if you're okay with it."

"I am, love. Trust me. Do it as much as you'd like, you don't need my permission. In fact, I'd prefer you not tell me about it. Alright?"

"If that's what you wish."

"It is."

* * *

Less than a week later, Hawke stood in front of Fenris' door. Anders left for the clinic and she was going to take the opportunity to get some alone time with the elf. It was about a month since they were intimate, and they hadn't spoken of it since. She had no idea what he was thinking or feeling, but then again she never did. Fenris was a man of mystery, and that was one of the many things she liked about him. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that she felt a little empty when he left afterwards, and when he never brought up what happened. Hawke was even disappointed that he didn't try to initiate sleeping with her again, despite her promise to Anders afterwards. She wouldn't have gone through with it, but it would have been nice to know that he desired her. So many nights she thought of him since, he was so passionate in their lovemaking it was hard _not _to think of it. And here she was, at his door. Finally, she knocked.

As soon as Fenris opened the door, Hawke pushed him inside and assaulted him with her mouth. It seemed to take him by surprised because he hesitated for a moment, but then gave in to her. Her hands tangled in his hair and she panted as he sucked on her lower lip. He pulled away, looking at her with utter confusion.

"Hawke, what is this about?"

"Our arrangement. You know that."

"But I thought..." he trailed off. "You did not come to me again after the last time."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"That is true, but why such a long wait in between?" Hawke huffed, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Anders got jealous. He didn't want us sleeping together more than once, but I didn't get pregnant. So now I have his permission to do it as much as I'd like." She shot him a mischievous grin, and he stared blankly at her.

"I see."

"What's wrong? You haven't changed your mind, have you?" she began to panic.

"No. I just thought that...nevermind. It's not important. Where were we?" She smiled at him and began to tear at his clothes, lifting his casual house shirt over his head. The strong warrior scooped her up over his shoulder and began to climb the stairs. When they reached the top, he slapped her rear and she squealed.

Once they were in his bed chambers, he tossed her onto his bed and he began to shed the rest of his clothing. She did the same and by the time he looked up she was as naked as the day she was born.

"So Fenris," she said seductively. "Which way would you like to try it this time?"

His mouth crushed hers as he joined her on his bed. He exulted inside, thanking the Maker that she came. He was beginning to lose his mind, wondering why she hadn't said anything to him, but now she was here, on the very bed that he for so many nights thought of her when he pleasured himself. He felt Hawke climb on top of him, as she leaned over to suck on the tip of his sensitive ear. He shuddered from the waves of pleasure that it sent through his system.

She straddled his hips now, grinding onto his throbbing member. She teased it at her entrance, rubbing it back and forth against her. "Is that what you want?" she asked, smiling, very well knowing the answer.

"Yes," he groaned, almost losing his composure. He was so tempted just to grab hold of her hips and ram himself inside of her, but he patiently waited. Finally, she lowered herself on him, impaling herself with his length. "Oh Fenris." she moaned.

Hawke cried out as he thrust into her at a frantic pace. It was obvious that she had gotten him incredibly worked up. She pushed his shoulders down, and started to ride him. The agile mage bucked her hips back and forth onto his cock, and they both sighed. She bobbed up and down on him, her strong legs assisting her in her grinding.

Fenris couldn't hold back anymore. He had waited too long. He grabbed her slender hips hard, and began to fuck her wildly. He grunted and groaned from beneath her and Hawke's round breasts bounced up and down from the rocking of their bodies. She reached a hand down and began to stroke her nub as he pounded away into her. The sight of her pleasuring herself while on top of him almost made him lose his mind.

"I'm going to cum, make me cum, Fenris!" she wailed and he thrust even faster. His erect member slid in and out of her tight core with such ease, and then he felt her walls tighten around him. Hawke screamed out as her pleasure took over and she came undone around him. As she moaned with her release, he pulled her down and muffled her sounds with a searing kiss. As their tongues danced together, he spilled himself inside of her, panting with her as his body rejoiced.

When they finished catching their breath, Hawke rolled over onto her side, their limbs still entangled with each other. Fenris turned to her, and saw beads of sweat dripping from her hair.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to be on your way now."

"Why? Are you kicking me out?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"No, I meant no such thing. I just assumed you would want to get back to him now that we are done."

"Anders will be gone until nightfall. I have the whole day to myself." She said, tracing a line across his chest, where one of his lyrium markings lay.

"You wish to stay here?"

"If you'll let me. Who knows, maybe we can go another round in a bit. But for now, I'm enjoying lying here with you, if that's alright." Fenris smiled.

"It is," he said as he pulled her into his arms. He knew laying close to her like this, holding her in his arms in the afterglow, it could not lead to anything good. But in that moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was embracing Hawke, and it felt damn good. He would allow himself this one pleasure before she cast him aside, like he did to her those years ago.


	4. Voyeur

**A/N: A lot of you have been concerned about who Hawke is going to end with. Look at the name of the story. With that said, hopefully this next chapter won't come as too much of a shock. Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

* * *

By the time Hawke got home, she was exhausted. Fenris took her twice more, and every muscle in her body was sore. She went into the bathing chambers and took a hot bath, slipping in and out of consciousness. There was no doubt in her mind that by the end of the month she would conceive at the rate things were going. After a good hour in the tub, she dried herself off and headed for her bed to get a good night's rest.

When she opened the door, Anders was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"When did you get home?" She asked.

"About ten minutes ago. How was your day, love?" Hawke paused for a minute, not sure what to tell him. She reminded herself that Anders said he would rather not know about when she slept with Fenris.

"Oh, it was fine." she simply said. Anders outstretched his arms to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you today," he said as he nuzzled into her neck, and that's when he noticed the hickey.

"Um...Hawke?"

"Hmmm?" She was still in a half sleep like state.

"Were you with Fenris today?" Hawke quickly pulled away.

"Why?" Anders reached out and with one finger touched the mark on her neck.

"He left a parting gift." Hawke started to blush, and she avoided eye contact with Anders.

"You asked me not to tell you." Anders huffed, and pulled her close to him again.

"I know. It's just not easy. I'm not angry, only a little jealous. I wish I could have you all to myself. I'm greedy like that." he teased and began kissing down her neck. Hawke giggled, and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm exhausted. Can we just go to sleep please?"

"Oh no no no. The deal was that I still get to make love to you." He said, painstakingly climbing up her body. Hawke began to protest, but decided not to. She didn't want Anders' feelings to be hurt. She was still quite sore from earlier, but there were still things she could do for him. He had been a rather patient and understanding lover after all.

She cradled him in between her legs as he began kissing her in a frenzy. She wrapped one leg around his, and before he could react, she flipped him over.

"Not tired anymore?" he chuckled.

"You've been so very good to me, I think you deserve a little reward." she said as she scaled down his body. Anders smiled, and shed his pauldrons and robes in a hurried fashion. Hawke let her bathrobe hang open, and one of her breasts come out when she leaned over him. Anders reached up and pinched her nipple and she squealed.

She reached for his smallclothes and pulled them down. His member sprang free, already fully erect. Hawke stroked him slowly and deliberately. Anders lay his head back on the pillow and groaned. She smiled and lowered her head to him, licking from base to tip before circling her tongue around him.

"Quit teasing, love." he groaned again and she chuckled, closing her mouth around him. She moved her head all the way down as far as she could take him, then back up. Down, then back up again, each time a little more urgently. She could feel Anders hands in her hair, and she glanced up to see him watching her.

"Maker, you look so good like that."

This only encouraged her. Never taking her eyes off of him, she began to stroke his shaft as she continued to suck. She moved her hand up and down along with her mouth, using them both together. Anders began thrusting forward a little, driving her to take more of him into her mouth.

Hawke ran her tongue around his underside, which in turn caused him to moan loudly. She knew every time she did this, it always brought him close to completion. He pulled his member out of her mouth and stared down at her with suspicion.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Think you can get away that easily?" He said, amused. He grabbed onto her and flipped her on her back again and she giggled.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"I'm onto you, Hawke," he said as he climbed her body. "Both literally and figuratively." Anders opened her bathrobe and slid it off her body. He trailed a gently hand down her abdomen to her center, and inserted a finger. She gasped from the sense of sharp pain and he noticed right away.

"This hurts? What in the Void did you let him do to you?...No, nevermind, don't tell me." He said, then he applied some healing to her and she felt the pain numb.

"Better?"

"Much." She said, cupping his face and bringing his lips down to kiss her. As he slipped his tongue in her mouth, he pumped his finger in and out, making her soak him. He added a second one, and she arched her back into him. Anders used his thumb to massage her nub as he moved his digits, shooting little electric currents into her with his touch. She writhed and moaned into his mouth, as his lips never left hers. Her muscles began to clench, as her release shot from her, making her a heap of groans from under him.

"I think you rather enjoyed that." he teased as he positioned himself at her entrance. Hawke was still coming down from her orgasm when Anders plunged into her. He didn't give her any time to recover. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper into her core. She grabbed onto his back, her nails digging into his flesh as his member hit her in that sensitive place over and over again, making her mewl with pleasure.

"Does this feel good?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed, closing her eyes, letting the bliss take over.

"Has he ever fucked you like this?" Hawke's eyes flew back open, but she could tell he wasn't angry. Instead he had a mischievous twinkle to his eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, did he?"

"Yes." she said quietly, and Anders began to buck into her faster.

"Does his cock feel as good as mine?" he asked, as he stared at her, his eyes piercing through her.

"Anders." she gasped.

"Answer me, Hawke." he said as he took her fiercely, making her moan even louder.

"N-no," she stammered, not knowing how she should answer his question. They were both more than sufficient at pleasing her, she didn't favor one over the other.

"Good." Anders lowered his mouth to hers and he slipped his tongue past her lips. She could feel her climax building again. She pulled her mouth away, needing the extra intake of air.

"You're gripping onto me like a vice. You're going to cum again soon aren't you, love?" Hawke nodded, barely able to form words, she was panting so much.

"Call out my name when you do. I want to hear my name on your sweet lips." He whispered seductively into her ear. That was all it took. Her whole body shook and she could see bright lights flashing through her closed eyes.

"Anders!" she gasped as she thrashed from under him.

"Oh Maker." he said as he felt her muscles tighten and release around his member, bringing him to completion. His seed poured into her, and he trembled and moaned into her ear.

Anders flipped over onto his back, the both of them gasping for air. Hawke reached out and found his hand, entwining her fingers into his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her delicate skin.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You can sleep now." And sleep she did. As soon as she closed her eyes, she drifted off. It was a very busy day for her, after all.

* * *

Two mornings later, Anders was getting ready to leave for his clinic. They just ate breakfast together, and Hawke was still finishing her fresh juice when he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I may be a little late tonight. I have a lot to get through today."

"I'll miss you." she looked up at him with adoring eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find something to keep yourself occupied with." Anders said suggestively, and Hawke blushed. "That's a good girl." he chuckled. "Just so you get my meaning, I am really hoping that you will become with child soon. So, make sure you take every chance you get. I don't mind."

Hawke gaped up at him, and his eyes were set on hers. Over the last few days Anders seemed to get over whatever insecurities he had. It was as if it no longer bothered him, and she was a little taken aback by it.

"Have a good day, love. I'll be thinking of you," he said, as he turned and left the estate.

He wasn't gone for more than five minutes when there was a loud knock at the door. When she opened it, Fenris lunged forward and quickly captured her lips with his. Hawke stumbled back a bit, and he caught her.

"Fenris!" she breathed out.

"I saw him leave. Will you be alone long?"

"He's on his way to the clinic."

"Just what I was hoping you'd say." his eyes smiled at her and he kissed her yet again, even more roughly this time.

"I need you, Hawke," he whispered into her ear, as he grabbed her hand and placed it over his cock, fully erect.

"Well then," she sighed staring up into his green eyes. "I'd better get you taken care of." She took hold of his hand and lead him to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Fenris lifted her robes over her head and let them fall to the floor. Hawke unbuckled his pants as he tore off his jerkin. Soon they were in the bed, only in their smallclothes.

"I've been thinking of you. In fact, I've been able to think of little else." he whispered in her ear, the same words he said to her one their first night together. He unclasped her breast band, letting it fall to the bed.

"I'm more than flattered." Hawke said, kissing his bottom lip. "Does that mean it was that good for you too?"

"It was more than good." Fenris took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently sucking on it, swirling his narrow tongue over the sensitive bud as he did so. His other hand toyed and pinched the other, making them pebble under his touch.

As he sucked, he reached down with one hand and stroked in between her legs, over her smallclothes. He could feel that she was wet through the fabric and it made him groan. "I think you need to get rid of these." He said, as he grabbed the waistband and slid them over her hips. He drank in the sight of her. He lowered his hand to her center once again, and started circling her nub with the tip of his finger, kissing her as he did so.

"Fenris." she moaned, feeling his soft finger toying with her.

"Yes, Hawke?" he responded, playfully.

"Don't stop. Oh Maker, don't you dare stop." Fenris chuckled, low in his throat.

"But what if I have something even better planned for you?" He asked. Hawke stared, wide eyes as he lowered his head to her mound. He watched her eyes intently and she shuddered with anticipation.

Fenris opened his mouth and slowly traced his tongue along her bundle of nerves. Hawke gasped, her eyes shutting, reveling in the pleasure. He flicked his smooth tongue along the nub, moving at a feverish pace. Hawke gripped the sheets, her legs squirming about. He took two of his fingers, and pushed them into her core. She was already soaked with anticipation. He began to move them in an out and Hawke gasped and moaned.

His tongue felt like heaven on her, causing every fiber in her being to awaken. Each flick, each thrust of his finger, brought her to new heights. She couldn't keep still, she arched her back and called his name.

Suddenly he stilled and her eyes darted down at him.

"Did you hear something?" Hawke moaned at the lack of his touch. She hadn't.

"No, it's probably just Bodahn downstairs. Please don't stop. I need you." Fenris gave her a smile and then held her hips still. He sank his tongue into her tight entrance.

"Oh, Fenris!" she squealed, bucking her hips into his face. The elf moved his head back and forth, fucking her with his tongue. It was a unique feeling, having a tongue inside of her, and it made her tremble, feeling waves of ecstasy roll throughout her body.

* * *

Anders stepped back into the estate. He forgot an important sack of herbs in the bedroom, one that he specifically needed today. He did not see Hawke in the kitchen anymore, and he figured she left their home. He ambled up the stairs, and when he reached the top he heard her. His heart dropped.

She was moaning _his _name. The elf was there, pleasing her in their bed, so soon after he left. Anders felt that twinge of jealousy he had before, but this was different, because he could hear it happening. He couldn't stop his curiosity. He put his ear to the door and listened in.

Hawke cried out, he heard that exact noise so many times before, when it was him who caused it. He found himself becoming aroused, despite the jealousy. It was an odd sensation. He experienced it several times the last few days. He thought about her and Fenris together, what she sounded like, what they did together, how she would become pregnant. It drove him mad and at the very same time, he couldn't help but wish he could see it. Earlier that week he got so worked up thinking about it, he pleasured himself to the thought.

He took a deep breath, and then slowly opened the bedroom door.

Hawke was completely naked, her legs spread open as the elf licked at her center. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he just stood there watching. _So they do more than just have intercourse._ he thought to himself, feeling a little betrayed. That was more than what they agreed upon. He watched as she tangled her fingers in his white hair, encouraging him to continue. Her moans grew faster and more frantic, and Anders knew from that ever so familiar look on her face that she was about to cum. She cried out, praising his name as her whole body trembled. Beneath his breeches his cock twitched, watching her moan the way she was. Fenris continued pumping his fingers in and out of her as he lapped at her nub. Finally Hawke opened her eyes, and saw him standing there.

He had never seen her move so quickly to cover herself.

"Anders!" she yelled in shock, both of them jolting away from one another. Fenris cursed at him in Arcanum.

Anders pushed the door closed behind him and moved a bit closer.

"I thought you were going to be at the clinic," Hawke said as she frantically tried to find where her robes were discarded. Fenris just scowled at him.

"I came back for something I forgot, and then I heard you."

"That does not give you the right to just barge in." Fenris snapped.

"Doesn't it? This is my home." He turned his attention to Hawke, who was blushing all over. "I was thinking. I cannot be the one who gets you pregnant, but I still want to be involved in the process somehow. It will be my child too, after all."

"What are you saying, mage?" Fenris asked a little coldly.

"What I am saying, is that I want to watch."

"You can't be serious, Anders." Hawke said in complete disbelief.

"I am."

"Why would you want to see this?"

"I just do. I can't explain it. But since I have been so lenient, can you not grant me this? For today, at least?"

Hawke glanced at Fenris who was still stiff with anger. He turned to Hawke, and noticed she was no longer trying to conceal her nudity. She looked beautiful, and her eyes looked back at him with curiosity.

"This is what you want?" Fenris asked her.

"I'm not going to say no." she smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him. He was annoyed at the interruption from his limited one on one time with Hawke, but he wasn't sure if he had the right to be mad. "Very well." he said, softly.

Anders sat at the writing desk, and turned the chair around so that it was facing the bed.

"Forget I'm even here." he said with a smirk on his face.

Fenris felt Hawke's gentle hand on his arm, and he turned to her. She lay back now, and reached out to embrace him. He awkwardly climbed over her, feeling a bit strange that they were being watched by her lover.

"Look at me." she said, and he gazed down at her blue eyes. Her hand landed on his erection again, over his small clothes. Fenris closed his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you need to remove those in order to get the job done." Anders joked.

"Shut up, mage." He felt uncomfortable undressing, but he wanted Hawke, had to have her. He slid the small clothes off, and thrust into her.

Hawke cried out as soon as he was inside of her. She kept her eyes on Fenris, not letting them wander off, letting him know she was there with him. His modesty began to fade away as pleasure replaced it. He snapped into her wildly, claiming her, marking her. He was too busy focusing on his and Hawke's pleasure to notice that Anders released himself and began stroking his member, watching them.

Fenris had a sense of urgency to take her as rough as he could, to prove something to Anders, perhaps. He grabbed onto Hawke and flipped her over, so that she was on her knees facing Anders. He wanted the mage to see how much she enjoyed getting taken by him. That's when he noticed that Anders was masturbating. He lost his focus for a moment, but then stared down on Hawke's body, and that was all he needed. He entered her again, wasting no time in pounding into her hard. Her cries became louder. He found himself loving that the mage got to watch this, a sense of pride that he was the one inside Hawke. He stared down at her body, admiring the way that her entrance seemed to swallow him whole, when he heard her cries became muffled.

He saw Anders standing directly in front of her, his cock in her mouth. Hawke willingly accepted it, sucking on the tip. He completely stopped, not sure what to think of this. Anders looked over at him.

"Don't stop on my account." he chuckled, which was soon replaced with a lustful moan. "Oh yes, love. Just like that."

Fenris watched her for a moment, as she pleasured Anders. He watched as her head moved back and forth on his member, and something inside of Fenris liked it. He couldn't make sense of why, but he went with it. He picked up his pace yet again, moving in and out of her tight entrance.

Hawke was pushed into Anders' member each time Fenris moved forward. She kept taking more of it in, causing Anders to moan loudly. Her tongue massaged the underside of him and he began panting louder and louder.

"Maker, Hawke..." he gasped, spilling himself into her mouth.

Fenris reached around and toyed with her nub, moving his finger back and forth. She was completely drenched, so his digit slipped with ease. He felt her clench on his cock, her muscles contracting as her release came. He picked up his pace, wanting to find his own. Fenris grabbed her hips and squeezed hard as he began to fill her with his warm seed. He grunted, an almost animalistic sound, as it shot into her. He felt his member soften and he slowly withdrew from her.

He noticed when he came down from the afterglow, that Anders already began to dress. The mage went over to a drawer, and pulled out a sack of some sort.

"There it is." he laughed. "I have what I originally came for." He came back to Hawke and kissed her. When he pulled away he turned to Fenris.

"You can stay if you like. I'll be gone all day. I'm sure you two can go a few more rounds in that time."

"You do not have a problem with this?" He asked, confused.

"It was my idea, remember?" Anders looked at Hawke once more, then left the room. She rolled onto her back and smiled at him.

"Any thoughts?" she laughed.

"It was...different."

"It was." she agreed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" A smile spread across her face.

"I have nothing to complain about. It was rather fun. Are you alright?"

"I...yes, I am fine." Hawke lifted her legs, angling them upwards. He saw her do this the last time they were together, she informed him that it would help her conceive. He climbed on top of her, and began to kiss her softly. He could never get enough of her, and he knew that his time was limited. He wanted to make the most of it while he could. Fenris felt himself stiffen, and soon, he was inside of her.


	5. Touch Me

Hawke's fingers glided under the words as she read them aloud to Fenris, who was curled next to her on the couch. After they made love, she asked him if he would like to stay for a reading lesson. It had been a few years since their last one, and Fenris was more than willing to pick up where they left off.

Fenris' head rested on her shoulders, as he gazed at the words and listened to her soothing voice. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and it made her smile. She missed being close to him like this, more than she would like to admit. Feeling him next to her made her realise that she would be sad when his visits stopped. Hawke would have given anything to hold on to what they had, but she knew that it just wasn't possible.

After a few minutes, she heard the door open, and Anders stood there, taking in what he saw.

"What's going on here?" Fenris moved away from Hawke quickly, and she stood up.

"Just a little reading lesson."

"A reading lesson?" Anders stared at the two of them. Something didn't sit quite right about the scenario. "This wasn't part of our agreement, Hawke."

Fenris stood up, glaring at him. "You do not own her, she can make her own decisions."

"Stay out of this, elf. It doesn't concern you." He warned.

"Anders, we were just reading." Hawke said, standing behind Fenris.

"Fine. I will be upstairs," Anders said as he stormed off. Hawke let out a deep sigh and plopped herself back down on the couch.

"Perhaps I should leave."

"You can come back tomorrow morning. We can continue then."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"It will be fine."

"Very well. I will return in the morning." Fenris looked down at Hawke with tender eyes, and then left her estate. Hawke marched up the stairs, and opened the door to see Anders pouting on the bed. She walked over, and sat beside him, and put a hand on his back. As soon as she touched him, he shrugged her off and stood up.

"What's going on with you and Fenris?"

"What do you mean what's going on? We're friends."

"Oh, suddenly you and him are 'friends' now?"

"We were always friends, Anders, but it got complicated when you and I became involved. I used to have him over to read once a week. I figured that since he was already here, it would be fine to pick up where we left off."

"I saw the look in his eyes. There was affection there, Hawke. Even if you are blind to it, I'm not. I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me, Anders," she said, standing up and taking his hands in hers. "Please, don't be angry." Hawke trailed a bunch of kisses up his jawline and then onto his lips. He smiled and looked down at her.

"I could never stay angry with you, love."

"Oh good, because I told him to come back in the morning so we could continue."

"Hawke..."

"Please, Anders. You can even stay in the room if you'd like." She looked up at him, with a pretend pout on her lips. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and gently nipped at it.

"That's not going to work on me every time, you know."

"But it worked this time, didn't it?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous grin.

"Come here, you." He slapped her rear before pulling her into a deep kiss.

* * *

Hawke had just finished getting dressed when Anders awoke, wearing only his smallclothes. She was walking by the bed when he grabbed onto her wrist, and tried to pull her down for a kiss. He started biting her lip, hungry for more. Anders unbuttoned her blouse when she smacked his hand away.

"Anders! Fenris will be here any minute now."

Oh, but he knew. He had been thinking about it all night. He needed Hawke, needed to claim her as his for that elf to see. Perhaps he would let Fenris join in, if he was feeling generous enough. He did quite enjoy watching last time, and if he enjoyed watching, maybe he would enjoy sharing her even more. But before he could react, she quickly made her way out of the bedroom and down to her study, where Fenris would no doubt be making an appearance soon. Anders would have to act quickly. He grabbed his housecoat, tied it around his waist, and went to join her in the study. She was already sitting on the long couch, and he clicked the door shut behind him. She had some silly children's book in her hand, no doubt the reading level the elf was at. Anders sat down beside Hawke, and before she could react, he flipped her onto her back and pinned her wrists above her head.

"I'm hard for you," he whispered in her ear, grinding into her legs. "In my dream last night, you were so very naughty. I think you need to make it up to me." He said, once again unbuttoning her shirt. She let out a whimper, feeling his erection pulsing between her legs.

"Tell me, what did I do that was so 'naughty'?" Anders stared into her eyes that were beginning to haze with lust.

"You, my dear, did everything to drive me wild. You stripped in front of me, bent over to show me that perfect ass of yours, and then you fucked Fenris, and wouldn't let me have you when he was finished. Now, that wasn't very nice of you, was it?"

Hawke began to giggle. "Dream Hawke! How dare you do such a terrible thing to poor Anders!"

"It was terrible indeed. So terrible, and yet, it aroused me so much I think I may die unless I find some release. A nasty way to go, that is."

"Well then, I will not let you die on my watch. I am a healer after all." She grinned, and he began to kiss her passionately.

* * *

Fenris knocked on the door, and no one answered. He stood waiting for a few minutes, feeling like a fool. Hawke did tell him to come by this morning. Maybe her servants were out and she hadn't heard him. He decided to let himself in. He would wait for her in her study until she was ready. He really didn't feel like speaking to the abomination anyway.

He made his way to the study, opened the door, and as he stepped in he saw Hawke, naked from the waist up with Anders hands all over her body. They both turned their attention to him, and he stepped back embarrassed.

"Oh...I..." he said, looking away, as he began to leave the room.

Anders looked down at Hawke, and then to Fenris. "You don't have to leave." he said. Both Hawke and Anders stopped what they were doing, waiting for a response from Fenris. He stood in the doorway, his back turned to them, his hand on the door. He stayed there for a few moments, when suddenly he whipped around, slammed the door shut, and strode over to them, claiming Hawke's mouth.

"That took less convincing than I thought it would." Anders smirked. Hawke pulled away from Fenris and gave Anders a look of disbelief.

"You little sneak! You planned this didn't you?" Anders laughed softly, and stroked her hair.

"Don't for a second tell me you didn't enjoy yourself last time. I know you did. But last time, the focus was on us, today, it should be on you." He began to nibble on her earlobe. "Tell me, love, wouldn't you like to be pleasured by us both?" Hawke could only answer with a moan, as Fenris sucked on her neck, the opposite side Anders was. She was sitting upright, her legs off the couch, with one man on each side of her. Anders lowered his hands and began to pull down her trousers, along with her smalls. The two men quickly undressed, and then began to focus their attention on Hawke once again.

Anders kissed her, while he grazed a thumb over one of her erect nipples. As he did this, Fenris kissed his way down her neck, past her clavicle, until he reached her other nipple with his tongue. He lapped at it hungrily, which made Hawke moan into Anders' mouth. Anders looked down at what the elf was doing, and he grinned. He leaned down, and took the other one into his mouth, so that both of her breasts were receiving the same treatment.

Hawke bucked her hips up and down, unable to control her movements. She had never felt so aroused in her entire life, having the two men she cared about most pleasing her at the same time. She searched with both hands, until she found a throbbing member on either side. She stroked them up and down in unison, making both men groan along with her.

She felt two hands both reach down to toy with her mound at the same time, when Anders began to push Fenris' hand out of the way.

"She is mine, elf. I will be the one to pleasure her first."

"You have her every night. I believe it is my turn, _mage._"

"Is that so? I could very well kick you out right now!"

"Please, stop fighting and somebody touch me already!" Hawke whimpered. Her clit was swollen with arousal and she felt like she would start crying if it didn't get attention soon enough. Anders quickly moved his hand back to her center and started circling her nub with a finger, and she bucked forward.

"Finally!" she mewled. Fenris wasn't giving up so easily. He sank onto his knees in front of her, and pressed his tongue into her opening. Hawke thrashed on the couch, unable to keep still. Fenris' slick muscle pushed in and out of her, while Anders' experienced digit stroked her in the way that she loved.

"Oh Maker..." she cried.

"Do you like this?" Anders asked seductively.

"Mmhmm." she whimpered. Fenris pulled his tongue out of her wetness.

"Tell us, or we will stop."

"I love it, oh please keep going!" Both men smiled and went back to work. Anders index finger tapped at her bundle of nerves while Fenris' tongue darted in and out of her tight entrance. Her arms flailed all over the couch, desperate to grab hold of something - anything, when her climax erupted. She began to cry out louder than she ever had, panting and praising the Maker. Her legs shook uncontrollably, and Fenris had to pin them down in order to keep penetrating her with his tongue. Finally, the waves of pleasure started to subside, and her breathing slowed. Fenris reached up and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. She could taste herself all over his tongue. She reached forward and stroked his member, as her other hand searched for Anders. He grabbed her hand and led it to his cock.

"Hmmm, I think you boys deserve something in return for that special performance." She slid off the couch and sat on her knees, motioning with a hand for Fenris to sit down. The elf cautiously sat down, trying not to get too close to the mage.

Hawke stroked them both at the same time, but it was Anders who felt her hot, wet mouth first. She circled her tongue around the head, and then enclosed her lips around him. He sighed, and fisted her hair. He assisted in bringing her head back and down as she sucked his member, all the while stroking Fenris.

She came off of Anders' cock with a loud pop, and then moved her lips to Fenris' shaft. She gave him the same treatment. Her soft tongue glided along the underside of him as she bobbed her head up and down on him. Fenris panted loudly, and Hawke looked up to stare in his eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were dark with desire as she sucked him and made him squirm from under her.

She teased both men for a few minutes, switching from one to the other, until Anders decided it was enough. He got up from the couch, as she was sucking Fenris' hard cock, and he positioned himself behind her. Without warning, he slammed into her hard, making her moan loudly onto Fenris, who was in her mouth.

"You're so wet. You love this, don't you my naughty girl?"

She could only respond my moaning loudly into Fenris. Her head bounced up and down on him, following the rhythm of Anders' deep thrusts. She moved a hand down, and played with Fenris' sack as she quickened her tempo on him. He looked down at her, watching her face, seeing how much pleasure she was experiencing by submitting to them. He thought that seeing her with Anders' would hurt him, and although it felt uncomfortable at first, he loved the look she had on her face. He would do anything for her.

"Don't make him cum in your mouth, love." Anders chuckled, and she pulled her mouth off of Fenris. Anders removed himself from her tight channel, and sat on the couch, bringing Hawke with him. She sat in front of him, his erection pressed into her back, slick with her juices. He grabbed her legs, and pulled them apart, displaying them to Fenris. She felt powerless being held down by Anders like this. It made her desire grow.

"Tell him what you want." Anders growled in her ear. She looked deep into Fenris' eyes.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to impregnate me. Please Fenris, give it to me." she begged, and he was all too happy to oblige. He bolted from his spot beside her, and kneeled in front of her open legs. He plunged deep into her, and she screamed out.

"Hawke," he gasped, deep in his throat, as he began to fill her deep with his shaft. "You are so tight."

She whimpered as he snapped into her wildly, and every time she tried to move her legs, Anders held them tighter.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, love. Not until he's done with you." She began to feel that familiar coil deep in her loins. The mixture of Fenris' thrusts, along with Anders' dirty words were enough to bring her over the edge.

"Make me cum," she cried out, her inner walls gripping Fenris as he fucked her. He slammed in and out of her, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could.

When she came down from her climax, Fenris sat back down on the couch, bringing Hawke with him. He pumped into her tightness, as she leaned over and sucked Anders' cock. It didn't take the mage long to fill her mouth with his seed; he had been so worked up holding her to his body, it only took a few thrusts in her mouth. When he had finished pumping into her mouth, he brought her lips to his, and began to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth, and soon Fenris began to spill inside her.

"Yes, take it," he growled, jets of his semen shooting deep into her womb.

She could feel the warm liquid inside of her and it made her smile. Every time Fenris had cum in her, she had the same reaction. Hawke slid off his body, and lay down on the couch. Her head was in Anders' lap, and her legs draped over Fenris. She had no words, and for once, she remained quiet.

"Silence is unlike you, Hawke," Fenris teased.

"Don't worry, she'll be good to go again in a few minutes." Anders chuckled.

"Again? Oh Maker, you two will be the death of me!"

* * *

**End notes: Okay...I have the option to either a) add one more threesome scene or b) jump into the main plot (pregnant Hawke). What would you like to happen next? Thanks for all the amazing reviews/favorites/messages. You guys truly are the best! **


	6. Urgent News

**A/N: You guys voted...and it was a tie. Right down the middle. Hope you like what I came up with. I have to give a big thank you to my beta Shinkshinkshink who really helped with some of the dialogue here (which is usually my strong point). Let me know what you guys think ^-^**

* * *

"Hawke...Sweetheart?" Anders voice rang in her ears. She groggily rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"You never sleep in this late. I just wanted to let you know I'm off to the clinic now."

"Mmmmph," she groaned, and rolled back over, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anders sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed her back. She huffed, and pulled the blankets off of her face.

"I've been so tired the past few days. I just want to sleep all day." She groaned.

"Hawke," Anders, began. "You are aware that increased fatigue is one of the first symptoms of pregnancy, don't you?"

She sat upright quickly. "Well, I do now!" Anders chuckled.

"I suppose a proper examination is in order. And just your luck, too; you have a doctor in your house. Lay back again." Hawke giggled, and rest her head back on the pillow. Anders lifted her night shirt up, and applied a bit of pressure on her stomach. He summoned a spell, to see if he could detect a heartbeat within her womb. Hawke's pulse raced, and she wished he would hurry up. Anders pulled his hand away.

"Well, don't keep me waiting!"

He looked her deep in the eyes, and broke out in a smile. "You're pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, love."

At that, Hawke jumped up and leaped into his arms. He held her close, kissing her hair as he did so. When she pulled away, tears were running down her cheeks. Anders used the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away.

"We're going to have a baby." she said, her voice shaking with emotion. Anders spun her around in his arms, and then lay her back on the bed, kissing her gently.

"Stay in bed. Rest. I'll be back later." He stroked her face as she grinned up at him. "I'll be thinking of only you." He gave her one more quick kiss on the cheek, before he departed. Hawke was too giddy now to go back to sleep. She bathed quickly, then got dressed and headed out the door to tell Fenris the news.

On the way to Fenris' mansion, she wondered how he would take the news. Would he be excited, nervous, or would be be sad that their affair would now have to end? Suddenly, her heart plunged within her. She was so thrilled with learning she was pregnant, she hadn't had the time to reflect what it would really mean for her and Fenris. It had been two and a half months now, since they started sleeping together. As much as Hawke longed for this baby, a small part of her wanted to prolong the experience. She was a damn fool, she had started to fall for Fenris all over again. She made a promise to herself, and to Anders as well, that it was strictly for the purpose of making a baby. But when they were alone together, they shared little moments of affection - the way he would sometimes brush her hair off of her face, the way Hawke would laugh at his dry sense of humour, even the way they confided in secrets that they dare not speak of to another soul. She had no idea if Fenris felt the same way, but she felt an emptiness hit her, and she knew that losing that intimacy with Fenris was going to hurt.

Hawke knocked on his door, and waited for several moments. It appeared he was not home. She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill from her sack and wrote him a quick note.

_Fenris, _

_I have some urgent news. Please meet me at the estate._

_-Hawke_

She slipped the note under his door. It would also serve as a reading exercise, but she was positive he would be able to make out the words. He had come a long way since they had resumed their lessons. Hawke went back home, to await for his arrival.

Less than two hours later, there was a knock at the door. She knew it was Fenris right away, just from the way his fist hit the door. She opened it, and he stepped inside.

"Is everything alright, Hawke? You said there was something of importance in your note?"

"Well...as a matter of speaking, yes." she said, and smiled up at him. "You did it: I'm pregnant."

"You are certain of this?"

"Yes. Anders examined me this morning."

"That is good." Fenris said with a small smile. "I am happy for you."

"Thank you so much." She said, and pulled him into a tight embrace. She felt his strong warrior arms wrap around her petite frame, and could feel his breath on her neck. With a gentle hand, he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"I would do anything to please you, Hawke." he said, and his lips softly brushed against hers.

* * *

Anders stood in the doorway and froze at the sight before him. Fenris was kissing Hawke. His blood boiled. It wasn't uncommon to see them in the throes of passion, he had walked in on it several times over the span of two months. But for one, she was pregnant now, and two - this wasn't a lust filled kiss as they had always shared; this one was tender, sweet. The way two people would kiss when they were mad about each other. He slammed his staff down on the marble floor so his presence would be known, and the two of them scrambled away from one another.

He just stared at them, unable to find the words. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I was so looking forward to coming home to you. I even brought you this." He lifted his arm, and tossed a child's stuffed animal at her, which she willingly caught, and looked down at it as if it had just broke her heart. "I shut down the clinic early, because I wanted to surprise you." Anders murmured, with a lump forming in his throat. "Care to tell me what's going on here?"

"Anders...I didn't mean to...I just told Fenris to news and..."

"And you let him kiss you like that." Hawke hung her head down in shame, and Fenris kept his eyes on her all the while.

"I have seen what's been going on here. I have watched it myself. Look at me, Hawke." She brought her eyes to his, and he could see the guilt in them.

"You love him, don't you?" The words flew out of his mouth, and as soon as they did, he immediately regretted saying them. He didn't want to know the answer, he dreaded it. And yet, her silence was all he needed to know the answer. She went pale, and her eyes cast downward. Fenris' mouth went agape, as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Hawke?" Fenris asked her, and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I didn't mean for..." she whispered, but Anders cut her off abruptly.

"I knew this would happen." He said bitterly. His biggest fear was that Hawke would leave him for Fenris. And why wouldn't she? The baby was his after all. Why put a middleman into the equation? He looked at her one last time, before he turned away. Better beat her to it, he told himself.

"I love you, Hawke, but I will not bother you anymore. Goodbye." He choked back on that last word, and left the estate, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he did.

* * *

Fenris watched Anders leave, and a huge wave of relief came over him. The mage left her, and even more, she didn't deny that she loved him. He felt confused and tormented, but thought that perhaps this was fate. After suffering for years, the Maker was finally granting him a chance at happiness; a chance at redemption. Hawke was that redemption. He yearned for her, ached for her, every night for three years, and now, they could be together at last.

"You...you love me?" he finally asked.

Hawke looked at him, wide-eyed. He cupped her face tenderly and she let a tear fall. "I didn't mean for any of this... it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Shh," Fenris wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. "I will take care of you, Hawke. I am yours."

"But...Anders," she whimpered, and the mage's name tore at his heart. He backed away from her slowly.

"What of him? He is gone, and I am here, as I should be."

"That doesn't mean I love him any less than I did before, Fenris."

"Is that so? So you do not love me then?" he said, feeling dejected.

"I do love you." More tears fell from her eyes.

"So you love both of us half as much as you should."

"No, I love both of you completely and totally. The thought of losing either of you kills me. I have never loved anyone as much as I love each of you."

"That's not how it works, Hawke."

"Maybe it does. Maybe my heart just got bigger when you walked into my life."

Fenris threw a hand through his hair and shook his head. "No, this is wrong." He began to pace back and forth, aggravated at the situation.

"Fenris, please calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to 'calm down' when you just confessed that you love me? And the abomination; you love him too! This is nonsense, Hawke. It is either me or him. Which is it?"

"I will not choose." she said firmly.

"I...I have to go."

"Fenris, please," she begged him, but it was no use. He quickly stormed through the front door, leaving Hawke to fall to her knees and weep.

Her whole world felt as if it had fallen apart. Just that morning, she was given the news that she would be a mother, and now, she was left to raise the baby by herself, all because of one damn kiss. She had no family left, no one to hold her hand. She had never felt more alone in her entire life.

* * *

Anders sat at the bar, downing drink after drink.

"Another, please," he lifted his hand, but his eyes were glued to his empty mug in front of him that he ordered not five minutes earlier. Corff filled up another mug, and passed it to him. Anders brought it to his lips, drinking half of its contents in one gulp. He lazily wiped his mouth with his arm.

'_**It is good that she is gone. Now you can focus on the task at hand.' **_Justice's voice played in his ears.

'_I love her. It's not like I can just forget she exists. It's not that simple, Justice.' _Anders thought.

'_**She was a distraction and you know it. She was not your purpose for being in Kirkwall.'**_

'_She became my purpose. You couldn't possibly understand what she meant to me. Do you really think I can just move on and forget, when she is with the elf? I will be distracted more than ever now.'_

'_**Let her move on. You knew this day was coming. I heard every doubt in your mind about her. The time to act is now.'**_

"Hey Blondie! When did you get here?" Varric smacked Anders on the shoulder, and hopped up on the bar stool beside him.

"About an hour ago, give or take."

"Why so glum? You have that same look on your face the last time I saw you in here, only now I think your face could put Broody to shame." Anders took another swig of his mug, his stomach turning at the mention of Fenris' nickname.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Varric."

"Come on, we can have a card game in my suite. Take your mind off whatever's bothering you. I'll even put you on my tab."

"I suppose one game couldn't hurt."

An hour later, Anders had spilled his guts about everything. He knew there was a good reason he didn't drink. He told the dwarf about how Hawke and him couldn't conceive, how they used Fenris as a donor, and now how she had fallen for him and how he left. He even told Varric that he was at the Hanged Man the last time so that her and Fenris could sleep together. Anders palmed his face, feeling the lowest he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Shit, Blondie. If it makes you feel any better, I'm married to a crossbow." Varric said as he pat him on the back.

"But the woman I love is with another!"

"You're breakin' my heart. I'm only gonna say it once more: crossbow." The next thing Anders said was completely mumbled, his head falling lower into his lap. It was obvious to Varric that the mage had drank his limit, and was about to pass out in his suite.

"Okay, that's enough for you. Let's get you home."

"But I don't have a home anymore." he whimpered. Varric sighed.

"Alright, you can crash here tonight. But not in my bed -" Before he had even finished the sentence Anders had plopped himself over onto the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. Varric simply shook his head and went down the stairs, to tell Isabela all about what Anders had just told him.

* * *

Fenris paced in front of his fireplace, downing a bottle of wine. He had already smashed the one he finished a few minutes prior, plus he knocked over two plants and there was a new hole in the living room's wall. His knuckles were raw and bleeding, but he hadn't even noticed. Nothing compared to the pain that he felt in his heart. Not even the torture Danarius subjected him to, day in and out held a candle to what he was going through now.

He didn't want a piece of Hawke's heart, he wanted it all. And if she loved him like she claimed, why shouldn't he be allowed to have it? He waited three desperate years to touch her again, and that abomination left her! Why would she deny him now? She was going to have _his _child. If she loved him and she was having _his_ baby, she should be with him. Why should the mage even be involved at all? He was becoming downright furious with Hawke, and the situation at hand. How dare she put him in this situation? How dare she tell him that she loved him when they couldn't be together? That damned woman and her stubbornness, her flawless skin, her luscious lips...

Fenris became lost in his thoughts of adoration for her as he began to reflect on all of the passionate nights they recently shared together. Long ago he accepted that he was going to spend his life alone, die alone. But she opened his heart and he thought just maybe he could be happy. He sunk to his chair and shook his head. He needed Hawke, he felt empty without her. Fenris didn't know what his next move was going to be, all he knew was that the thought of living without her was unbearable and he would rather die than be without her gentle touch and beautiful smile. She owned his heart, even if he only had half of hers.


	7. A Reunion

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was determined to finish my story Two's Company, Three's a Crowd. I will have a bit more time to focus on this now until I start on the sequel. The last chapter had so many people messaging me. I'm sorry, I do love a bit of drama now and then :P **

* * *

Three days was torture enough for Hawke to finally seek out the two men. She was confused and torn. Her heart wanted both of them; two very different, complex men who did not care for one another. Neither Anders nor Fenris had come to her, and being inside of her mind another minute was too much to bear. She had been holed up in her mansion, pacing back and forth during the day. At night she was a crying mess, feeling lost and alone. Not to mention her morning sickness had kicked in, which seemed more like all day sickness to her.

Varric came to check up on her the day after Anders left. He told her about the mage's drunken night in his suite, and that the truth was out in the open now. She felt ashamed, thinking that her friends would shun her, but Varric was nothing but supportive. He informed her that Anders was staying at his clinic.

No one seemed to know anything on Fenris however. Hawke assumed he would be locked away in his mansion, just as she was. Probably drowning his worries with a bottle of wine. She would talk to Fenris first, as he was closer, and then she would go to Anders. She needed to know that they were both alright, for peace of mind.

She knocked on Fenris' door, and it wasn't long before he opened.

"Hawke? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? Can I come inside? Please." Fenris stepped aside and let her in. "I think we need to talk."

"Hawke..."

"I've been going out of my mind the past three days. Please say something. Anything."

"I've already told you how I feel about the situation. I am unhappy. What more do you wish to know?"

"I don't know. I feel like I've just made a big mess of everything. I don't want you to hate me." He looked up at her, with eyes that held a painful expression.

"I could never hate you. Do not think such things."

"I didn't mean to drag you into this. If I had known...if I had known what would have happened, I would have never asked you to do it in the first place."

"So you regret it then?"

"Yes...I mean no! I...I don't know." She stumbled on the words. Did she regret it? She certainly regretted what she did to both Fenris and Anders, but all those nights with Fenris, all those times he held her close in his arms, she could never regret those moments. They would always be dear to her heart.

"If you don't know, then there is nothing more to discuss." Hawke felt dizzy suddenly, and her heart seemed to stop. His words felt dismissive, almost as if he didn't care anymore. She knew in her mind that he was probably just hurting, but so was she. So much that she could hardly stand it. But if he wanted her to go, she would not pester him any longer.

"Very well then, Fenris." Hawke turned to leave, but before she did, she turned her head over her shoulder. "Just know that I am truly sorry for any pain that I've caused, and if you never want to see me again, I will understand." She left his mansion, feeling an icy cold grip on her heart. Her feet led her to Darktown, much longer than it would have normally taken her. She had to force herself to move, her entire body felt as if it were glued to the ground, each step heavier than the last.

When she arrived at the clinic, the lantern was on, which meant he was accepting patients. She opened the door to see that he was alone, writing on a piece of paper. She closed the door behind her and he turned to see who had entered. When he noticed her nearing, he looked back down.

"So you tore yourself away from Fenris long enough to come and give me your pity?"

"I came to see how you've been. I've been a mess without you." Hawke admitted, feeling her body tremble at his cold demeanor. She had never seen Anders in such a way. His hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved for days, and he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sure _he's _been there to pick up the pieces."

"I haven't been with Fenris. He left right after you did." Anders finally looked up from his seat, his eyes staring into hers.

"You mean, you've been alone these last three days?"

"Yes. I have. And it's not been easy. Anders, I thought that getting pregnant would have brought us closer together, not tear us apart. I am really sorry for what happened."

"Maybe you should go, Hawke." He said, looking down again. She felt defeated. She would be raising this baby all alone now, and it suddenly felt like a curse. Hawke turned to leave, but then felt his hand on her arm.

"How have you been feeling?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your pregnancy. I'm still a healer, Hawke. Tell me, how has your body been reacting?"

"Oh...well, I have been pretty nauseous. And I haven't been sleeping well, but I think that's from everything else that's been going on."

"Nor have I. Here, let me properly examine you. I didn't get the chance to last time. I want to make sure everything's okay." He took her hand and helped her onto a cot, and she laid back. Anders walked to the entrance of the clinic, opened the door briefly, and blew out the lantern. He returned to her. He stood by where her head was, placing his finger tips under her jaw.

"Glands feel normal. Not swollen." He said, matter-of-factly. "Pulse seems fine as well." He walked over to a table and grabbed a blanket, and placed it on top of her. "I need you to lose the clothes. I won't look." He said, turning away.

"Anders, it's me. I'm not just one of your regular patients."

"Hawke, please," he said quietly, still facing away. She huffed and quickly tossed her robe, and smalls to the floor. She didn't wear a breast band on this day, as her flesh was too sore for the restriction. She pulled the blanket to her neck and cleared her throat.

"I'm ready." Anders came to her side and pulled the sheet down, exposing her naked chest. His hands lightly touched her, and she cringed even at his gentleness.

"That tender?" he asked, palming one breast, moving it in his hands as if he were trying to feel for something. She nodded, and he repeated the same action with the other. Anders moved the sheet lower, now examining her abdomen. He pressed down, his fingers searching for something.

"I'm going to have to do an internal exam now, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. It's not like you've never seen me naked before," she teased, but Anders kept the serious expression on his face. He covered her upper half again and lifted the bottom of the sheet to her stomach, exposing her to the cool air. Anders grabbed her knees and bent them, spreading her apart. He paused a moment, taking in a short sharp breath. The same sound he made often when she undressed for him. The same sound an aroused man would make. Anders cleared his throat, and then continued in his professional manner.

"Okay, Hawke, this might feel a little uncomfortable. Try to relax." With one hand, he pressed down on her pelvis as two fingers entered her. With the hand on her pelvis, it met with the fingers that pushed up inside her. Hawke tensed up a little. His touch was clinical, like a doctor's, and not like a lover's.

"Well, you're about five or six weeks along by my guess. And my guess is seldom wrong." He said with a smirk on his face. Hawke clutched her hands at her sides, as he removed his fingers from her.

She expected him to cover her up again, but instead his hand remained on her folds, gently touching her outer lips. She peered up at his face, and saw that he was tenderly staring down at her body.

"Maker, you're beautiful." She sighed as he began to kiss her thighs, his fingers stroking her folds, letting one enter her damp core again. This time his touch was gentle and enticing, nothing like his professional probing a minute earlier. "Is this okay, darling?"

"Yes," she whimpered, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She feared that she would never feel his touch again. He noticed, and he climbed up on the cot, and held her in his arms.

"Shh, I'm here," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"Oh, Anders." she sighed, as he claimed her lips. Their tongues meshed together, both needy for one another. His hand found her entrance again and this time two fingers slipped in. She groaned, and began to unbuckled his robes. She slid them off his body and he was quick to assist her with his trousers and small clothes, kicking them off and letting them fall to the clinic's floor.

"I need you, Hawke. I need you to breathe," he groaned, as he climbed in between her legs and entered her. They both cried out, as he began to thrust into her, taking her at a slow pace. Anders lowered his face, and pressed his lips to hers again.

He began to move, and it made her feel so full. Hawke's nails dug into his back, and she held on tight as he took her over and over again. She thrust her hips upwards, to meet him halfway. They both sighed with pleasure, and Hawke wrapped one hand around his neck, bringing him close to her.

His tongue moved over her nipples and she hummed in delight. "Ohh, Anders." she panted, her inner walls clenching tightly around his hard member. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his hips meet hers each time he bore down on her.

Their lovemaking was slow and tender. His lips barely left hers, and when she climaxed, he soon followed her. When they were finished, they both quietly got dressed. Hawke wasn't sure what this meant. Were they back together? He must have read the look on her face, because he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"So after I left, you and Fenris never...?"

"No. I think he's furious with me. He asked me to chose, between you and him and I...I said I couldn't. Oh, I must sound terrible. I've been with you for three years. How could I even say such a thing?" She started to scold herself, feeling terribly guilty.

"So you really do love us both?" She nodded, staring at her feet. "Can I ask you one more thing love?"

"Yes."

"Can I come back home tonight? I miss our bed. And you."

"Of course, Anders."

"Alright. I need to finish up here, but I will see you tonight."

* * *

It was getting dark out when Anders left his clinic. He stewed in his thoughts all day. Hawke had given him much to think about. Before she came to see him, he assumed that Fenris replaced him, that she had long since forgotten him, and that they would be one happy family while he was left to himself. Hearing that she hadn't just moved on, and that she still missed him, it spoke to him in volumes. Hawke was in love with Fenris, it was true, but she still loved him as well.

He thought about the past few months, how he had shared his woman, his bed, and his home with the elf. What if it became a permanent arrangement? How would he feel then? He certainly didn't mind before, in fact he had rather enjoyed adding a third to their intimacy. Would it be much different now? Fenris could care for Hawke when he was busy with patients, or his plans with the mage underground. As long as Anders didn't get left out in the cold for the elf, he could see this being a solution to their problem. Hawke had a big heart, she was always helping those in need. Was it so surprising that she could love more than one person at a time? Anders took a deep breath, and headed for Hightown, but it was not Hawke's estate that he was going to first. No. He needed to confront the elf.

To Anders surprise, Fenris let him inside right away. He stood there in silence for a moment, until Fenris spoke up.

"I assume you wanted to talk about Hawke."

Anders laughed nervously. "I suppose you could say that. I'm moving back in with Hawke tonight."

"And you came to gloat?" he asked coldly.

"No, I've come up with a solution for our problem here. Hawke loves both of us. I love her. And I assume you do as well." He paused a moment, waiting for an answer, but when Fenris was silent, he continued.

"I don't want to see her hurting. Not for any reason, and I know how much you mean to her. I was able to get over any insecurities I once had about you when we made our arrangement. And I enjoyed it. You seemed to as well. So what I am proposing is to make it a more permanent solution."

"What are you saying, mage?"

"What I am asking, elf, is if you would be willing to share, Hawke, in more ways than one?"

"You mean share her heart." he stated, more than asked.

"I guess that's one way of putting it. Share her home, her bed, whichever. There will be a baby soon, and you will be around then. So be there for her now. Comfort her, care for her. Love her, the way she loves you."

"Answer me this; how does this not bother you, that she will love another? You have been with her for years. I only have for two months, and I cannot even fathom it."

"Because, I care about her enough to understand that she is capable of loving more than one person. I wasn't crazy about letting you into our bed at first, but I grew to accept it, and even enjoy it. Who am I fooling? I loved it. Maybe this won't be so different."

"I'm not sure I can do this, share Hawke as if she is just some possession."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"It does not matter. The idea is strange to me."

"I only came to ask. You don't need to agree to anything. I'll be on my way now."

Anders left and went back to the estate. He mentioned nothing to Hawke. He didn't want to get her hopes up in case Fenris declined. That was, until a few evenings later.

He observed Hawke over the next few days. Even though she seemed content that their relationship had mended, every now and then he would see that distant look in her eyes, and he knew that Fenris was in her thoughts. It was then he realised that he hoped Fenris would come to her. He didn't want to see her suffering any longer.

They were sitting together in her study, about to retire for the evening, when there was a knock at the door. Right away, Hawke knew who it was. She knew from the knock alone. She glanced at Anders.

"I think it's Fenris," she said, standing up awkwardly.

"Answer it. I'll be in here."

Hawke opened her front door, and there he was. His eyes set on her right away, and he strode in.

"I have been tearing myself apart for the last week. I'm tired of the pain, Hawke. It's all I've ever known and the thought of sharing you with someone else is like a knife in my chest, but the alternative is so much worse."

"Sharing me?" She asked, completely confused.

"That's right." Anders said, stepping towards them. "I asked Fenris if he would join us. Permanently."

"Wh..what?" she asked, utterly confused. Fenris placed a hand tenderly on her face and looked her in the eyes.

"I need you, Hawke. Please." The look in his eyes was loving and she felt herself melting in his gaze.

"But how will this even work?"

"Well, there would be some ground rules." Anders said, stepping to her side. "Fenris will be here with you more frequently than I. So I would like some alone time with you, naturally. But other than that, you have us both at your disposal." He said with a smile and a wink.

"Won't that make either of you jealous? I don't understand how this could work in the long run."

"I don't get jealous so easily these days." Anders chuckled.

"Fenris?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"You are having my child. I want to be here for everything. I will overcome any obstacles necessary to to have you at my side."

"You're really both okay with this?"

"Let us show you." Fenris growled, claiming her lips quickly. She sighed into his mouth, and soon felt Anders behind her. He kissed the back of her neck, and then pulled her to him, his lips on hers now. Hawke felt two pairs of hands, caressing her body. Two sets of lips, grazing her skin. She didn't know how she made it to her bed or who carried her, but soon she was naked, and making love to the two men she cared about more than anything in the entire world.


	8. Boys Interrupted

**A/N: This is dedicated to my FABULOUS beta Shinkshinkshink who requested very specific silliness and smut. So if you like it, you have her the thank! I have never really taken a stab at pure comedy, so if you hate it don't bite my head off. *hides* Thought we could take a nice break from all the drama.**

* * *

Hawke was bathing in the afterglow of the wonderful bliss she just experienced from her two men. _Hers. _That's what they both wanted to be. She closed her eyes and pleasantly exhaled, making a small contented noise as she did. Anders laughed.

"Happy, are we?"

"Very." She opened her eyes and witnessed Fenris quietly putting on his clothes. "Fenris?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you would require me to leave now."

"I did ask you to stay with us permanently." Anders replied, matter-of-factly.

"Stay here?" Fenris asked, his eyes directed at the bed, staring at it as if it were the lion's den. Hawke caught on to this, and she sat up.

"Would you like me to set up a room of your own?"

"That would be most appreciated, if it is not too much to ask."

"Your servants are taking up all your spare rooms, love." Anders interjected. Hawke looked at Fenris, a man who loved her, even if he had not said it in such words. He was doing something huge for her, so she decided to do something for him in return.

"You can have my mother's old room. Not like it's being used for anything else." Hawke hadn't the heart to so much as go into her mother's room since her passing three years prior. It had been too painful. Her servants kept it clean, washing the sheets every so often and dusting the surfaces, but up until now, Hawke could not fathom changing anything about it.

"Are you sure?" Fenris asked.

"Yes, I am positive." She got out of bed, and threw on a housecoat, before taking Fenris by the hand, and leading him to the room across the hall. She paused a moment, staring at the big wooden door before her.

"Hawke, this is unnecessary. I do not need this room."

"No, Fenris. Let me do this for you. Please. It's only a room."

"I will treat it with the utmost respect, I swear of it." Hawke smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. She opened the door, and stepped inside the room for the first time in years. The room was exactly as she remembered it. It was just slightly smaller than her room, with a double bed. The shelves were covered with knick-knacks and little antiques that her mother adored, along with some books.

"I'll go get Bodahn so he can get a fire started. It's cold in here."

"Nonsense, Hawke. I will not have you making a fuss over me. I can start my own fire."

"If you insist."

"I do." He said, and pulled her in for a kiss. His lips were warm and moist against her soft supple ones. "I will be here if you need me Hawke. Go rest now. You had a busy night."

Hawke felt a little guilty, leaving him in her mother's old room. But it would do for now. Fenris was a man of his privacy, and she knew he would appreciate the space now and then. She hopped back into bed with Anders, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything settled now?"

"Mhmm." She closed her eyes, and lay her head on his chest. Anders kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Good then. Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

* * *

Hawke awoke in the middle of the night, with one thought on her mind: Fenris. Was he doing alright? Did he think that she favoured Anders for going to bed with him? And what if this was too much for him, and he left in the middle of the night? She couldn't put these thoughts out of her mind. She quietly got out of the bed, and walked across the hall. She stood in front of the bedroom door a few minutes, and started to second-guess herself. Disturbing him in the middle of the night wasn't what she wanted. She knocked on the door quietly, and heard some rustling of sheets and then the door opened. Fenris' hair was pointing in different directions, and he looked half awake.

"Hawke, is everything alri -" She claimed his lips with hers, and pushed him back into the room, closing the door behind her. He was still there, still hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she rest her face against his bare chest.

"I missed you."

"Already?" he chuckled. "But it's only been a few hours."

"I know." she smiled. She crossed over to the bed - her mother's old bed - and laid down on it with him. She felt a little strange being in _her_ bed with him, Hawke's lover, and he could sense her stiffness right away.

"You don't have to be here with me tonight. You have a more than comfortable bed across the hall. I'm not going anywhere."

"But I want to be with you." she said tenderly, as she nuzzled her head into his chest again.

"Alright. That's it." He said, lifting her into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming to bed with you." She began to giggle, then stifled her laughter when they entered the other room. He gently placed her on the bed, and she climbed in next to Anders, Fenris following her so she was lying in between the two of them. Anders was in a deep sleep, and was snoring loudly. Fenris stared at him, with an amused look on his face.

"Is the mage always so alluring when he sleeps?"

"Afraid to break it to you, but I'm not much better."

"Wonderful. I find myself in a bed with two mages who saw logs in their sleep. Anything else you'd care to tell me?" He teased. As if on cue, Anders began to mumble in his sleep.

"No, you've got it all wrong. The dwarves only wear dresses on Sundays."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at Hawke and she quietly giggled again.

"He also talks in his sleep. And occasionally wakes me up with his nightmares, being a Grey Warden and all."

"I have to question why you haven't slept in that other room before. Just thinking about all this is giving me a headache."

"I guess I got used to it." She shrugged, laying back down, and turned her body so she was facing Fenris. They stared at one another for a few moments, when a sleeping Anders threw his arm around Hawke and was now snoring directly in her ear. Fenris shook his head and a smile crept on his face. Hawke grabbed one of his hands, and intertwined her fingers in his.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"For sharing a bed with the most obnoxious mage ever?"

"For everything."

Soon after, Hawke was able to close her eyes and fall back asleep. It took Fenris much longer however, now that there were two people snoring instead of one. He eventually threw a pillow over his head to drown out the noise, and that's when sleep came to him.

* * *

Hawke woke up before the both of them. To her left was Anders, and on the right was Fenris. Both men were sleeping peacefully, and she decided she wanted to do something nice for them; breakfast in bed. She tiptoed out of the room and went down to the kitchen to prepare their meal.

She began making eggs and it occurred to her that she had no idea how Fenris liked his done. Anders loved scrambled, and she wondered if Fenris would be okay with it as well. She would have to ask him later. She knew he was not a picky eater at all, as long as it wasn't fish. She gathered up the scrambled eggs and toasted bread on two plates, and made her way up the stairs. When she opened the door, she almost dropped the food all over her floor at the sight before her.

Apparently, neither man had fully woken up and realized that she was gone. They were embracing each other in their sleep, their limbs intertwined. Anders had his arm wrapped around Fenris, and the elf's head was snuggled onto Anders' chest. It was as if she were watching a horrific scene about to unfold before her. But try as she may, she could not look away. Hawke bit down on her lip, trying her best not to laugh. They were not going to take this well, she knew it. She cleared her throat loudly, and when they both slightly stirred, she spoke up.

"Uh boys...am I interrupting something?"

Anders opened his eyes and looked down, while Fenris slowly came to. It was as if someone threw a bucket of venomous snakes at the two; their eyes both went wide at exactly the same time, and they both bolted away from each other as quickly as possible, Anders falling off the bed and onto his naked ass. Hawke began to laugh hysterically, having to put the plates down on the nearby table, for fear of dropping them.

"I hardly find this funny, Hawke." Fenris growled, sitting at the far edge of the bed.

"Oh Maker..." she said in between laughs. "You both squealed like...little girls!" she was holding her sides, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, thank you very much for letting me know he joined us last night." Anders said, now smiling a little. He was able to laugh at himself, but Fenris however, was much more embarrassed. His cheeks were turning red and his eyes narrowed.

"I do not enjoy being mocked, Hawke."

She tried to stop laughing, she really did, but the image of them scrambling away from each other with Anders falling right out of bed was too much.

"I'm not...mocking.." She burst out laughing again, even more now. "Oh I can't breathe, it's too much." The tips of his elven ears went scarlet, and he hopped out of the bed, striding across the room to leave.

"Oh, come on now, no sense of humor?" Anders chuckled.

"Fenris please...don't...go!" Hawke said, still giggling. They both heard the front door slam shut and Hawke finally stopped her laughing fit, fear now taking over. Anders saw the look on her face.

"Oh, he'll be back. He doesn't even have a shirt on."

Hawke groaned. "Well, no breakfast in bed for him!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hawke was back in bed, curled up into a ball. Shortly after Fenris left and Anders ate his breakfast, he made his way to the clinic. That's when her morning sickness hit her. She had spent a good chunk of her day being sick, and now her entire body ached. She heard her bedroom door being opened, and only groaned at the sound. She couldn't even lift her head to see who it was.

"Hawke?" It was Fenris, and she felt him sit on the bed beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Pregnancy is kicking my arse right now. Let me die in peace." She whined, and buried her head in her hands.

"Have you been suffering like this alone?"

"Anders had work to do."

"I should have been here. I am sorry."

"Where did you go, Fenris?" she mumbled, still covering her face with an arm.

"I brought a box of my things over from my mansion. I didn't mean to leave like that. It's just - " He took a deep breath. "I was often laughed at, and ridiculed when I was a slave. It brought uncomfortable memories."

"Fenris," Hawke sighed. "I wasn't mocking you."

"I know. Forgive me?" he asked, and picked up one of her hands, giving it a few quick kisses. Hawke simply moaned, still feeling terribly. Fenris laid beside her, and began to rub her back gently.

"Is this helping?"

"A little," she smiled weakly. "Thank you, Fenris."

"Anything to please you, Hawke."

* * *

Hawke felt ill for the rest of the day, and Fenris never left her side. Again that night, he stayed in their bed, even when Anders returned later that evening. She woke up in the middle of the night feeling much better, with Anders snoring beside her on one side, and Fenris breathing quietly on the other. There was just one problem with this scenario; she was terribly aroused.

Hawke noticed since she became pregnant, she was having lusty dreams. But usually when she awoke, she felt sated. But now, oh it was unbearable. She was already naked, as she had to take off her clothing before bed, as she was feeling warm. Both her lovers were fast asleep, and she did not have the heart to wake them. She would be quick, and quiet, she told herself. She let her right hand snake down her body, and closed her eyes as she began to rub her clit. She sighed quietly, feeling completely relieved of the uncomfortable pinching that was persisting a moment ago.

Her mind drifted to the two men beside her who were sleeping away. She thought of Fenris' gentle touch, scaling down to her core, and Anders' experienced lips, kissing every inch of her. She began to pant quietly, drenching her fingers, when she felt a pair of lips kissing her neck, and a tongue lapping at one of her nipples. Her eyes shot open, to see it was Fenris tending to her breast and Anders kissing her. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"You have two capable men in bed with you, Hawke," Anders teased, and moved down to take her other nipple in his mouth.

"Oh Maker." she groaned, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. She could feel Fenris twitching beside her, and when she looked at him, she could see his was stroking his erection, while moaning into her breast.

"Let me help you with that." she smirked, and then took his cock into her mouth. An animalistic grunt came from his lips, as she bobbed her head up and down on his member.

Anders kissed his way down her stomach, until he reached her sopping wet mound. He breathed in her scent, before running his tongue along her lips. She shuddered beneath him, and he could hear the slurping sounds her mouth made as she sucked Fenris. He felt his own erection twitch as he began to lick her clit.

Hawke moaned loudly into Fenris' hard member, and thrashing under Anders' ministrations. She had a hard time focusing on one or the other, her pleasure was so great. Fenris turned her head sideways, and began to make shallow thrusts into her mouth, so she could lay back and enjoy what Anders was doing. The mage now had two fingers plunging in and out of her entrance. Tasting Fenris on her lips, while Anders tasted her was making her all the more aroused. It was such an erotic act to her. She could feel the way Anders was moving at the edge of the bed as he went down on her, and she knew that he was masturbating as he pleasured her. He did it so often, so many times he would get himself off while making her cum. Anders loved to please, just as much as he loved to dominate. Hawke knew she was a lucky girl indeed.

Fenris' movements became a little more frantic, as he jerked into her mouth faster now. She moaned around him, and each time she did, he sighed.

"So good, you're so good, Hawke." He told her, stroking her dark locks. Her inner muscles clenched up, she could feel that she was getting closer to completion. Anders suddenly stopped what he was doing, and she whimpered at the loss of his mouth on her most sensitive spot. That soon changed, as he drove his cock into her, and rubbed her nub with a finger. He was on his knees, in a kneeling position as he swayed his hips back and forth into her tight hole.

"Cum on my cock." he groaned, making it sound more like a demand than a request. His aggressive voice along with the tension that was already built up inside of her brought her release forward. She groaned as she coated his throbbing member with her juices, and he soon followed her, crying out her name.

Fenris thrust into her mouth, the tip of his member pressing against her slippery tongue each time. Hawke heard how his breathing quickened, and she knew he was close. With a hand, she gently massaged his sack, and as soon as she did, he pulled out, and jets of his semen dropped onto her heaving chest. She moaned at the sensation, feeling the warm liquid coat her breasts. She playfully rubbed it in a little, and both men groaned.

Anders grabbed a nearby cloth and tossed it to the elf, who wiped her clean. Hawke stretched her arms, and rest them under her head and hummed a delightful noise.

"Content now?" Anders asked, settling in beside her again.

"Oh yes. Much better."

"Will you revert to your own hand next time, or are you a little wiser after this experience?" Fenris teased, laying down next to her.

"Oh after tonight, I am sure I will be keeping you boys up often. Especially if I keep having such sexy dreams."

"It's the hormones." Anders chuckled. "Eight more months of this to go. I think somehow we will manage."

"Okay, enough talk. I'm tired now."

"You're tired? I'm the one that has to be up soon to open the clinic."

"Shut up mage, and let her sleep."

"Shh!" Hawke giggled, and found their hands on either side of her. She intertwined her fingers in both, and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Life is a basket full of cherries

**A/N: So long to write this I am sorry. I have 4 writing projects now, plus I am addicted to the Dragon Age RP community on FB. Lots of Fenris and Anders goodness. Why write about them when I can talk to them? Okay, that was super dorky :P Bioware, give me my life back!**

* * *

"No no, the nail is supposed to go over here."

"I don't care what you say mage, I am looking at the picture. It goes here."

"If we follow your 'directions', we will end up with a drawer, not a crib!"

"Will you two stop already?" Hawke groaned. She was now four months pregnant, and was just beginning to show. A tiny bump protruded from her small frame. She sat across the bedroom, in her new rocking chair, attempting to supervise Fenris and Anders while they built their baby's crib. It was a near deathmatch when they made her the rocking chair. "I'm pretty sure Fenris has the right idea Anders, but hey, what do I know?"

Fenris smirked and Anders pouted as the elf grabbed the hammer from him and began to hit down at the nail. Anders stood up and strolled over to where Hawke was sitting, and kneeled before her. He ran his hands over her calves, and began to knead them. She closed her eyes and hummed a pleasant sound.

"Still sore?" He asked.

"Won't be for long if you keep that up." He chuckled, and Fenris shook his head, still working on the crib that Anders had abandoned to dote over Hawke. He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her hand.

"I must be off to the clinic soon."

"So when you said you wanted to make a crib, what you really meant was you wanted me to do it." Fenris growled.

"Hey, I helped. Not my fault that there are sick refugees."

"Go on. It will be fine." Hawke assured him, more or less to stop their bickering before it turned into a full blown argument once more. Anders stood, and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I will return tonight." He glanced at Fenris. "Take care of her."

"I always do." Fenris responded, with a smirk on his face, implying that _all _of Hawkes needs were taken care of while he was away. Anders shook his head, and left.

"You know Fenris, it's not a contest. I wish the two of you wouldn't egg each other on so much."

"I have been trying. He just infuriates me so." Fenris said, his cheeks turning pink. Hawke strode over to him, and cupped his face. Her hands were cool on his face.

"I know you have. And thank you for being so patient." Fenris pulled her down onto his lap, and began kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer. She nipped at his lower lip, tugging on it with her teeth. Fenris groaned, and Hawke lightly bit down his neck, lifting his shirt off.

"But the crib..." Fenris began.

"Fuck the crib," she panted, kissing his lips again. "Fuck me." Fenris instantly grew hard, and Hawke pushed herself down against his erection, grinding her hips against it. She stood up, grabbing his arm, pulling him up with her. Hawke shoved him backwards, striding confidently, until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto it. Fenris stared at her, bewildered.

"A new side to you I haven't seen." he grinned. It was true, she had actively been the submissive participant in their sex life, but she had the sudden urge to be in control.

"Must be the hormones talking." she said, sinking to her knees in front of him. She unlaced his leggings, and tightly grabbed ahold of the waistband, pulling them down along with his smallclothes. Firmly, she stroked his erect member up and down, unleashing a moan from within him. His eyes rolled back and she smiled.

"Hmmm, like this, do you?" She asked, as she took the tip of him into her mouth. Hawke sank down into him, and Fenris gripped firmly onto the sheets. Her tongue swept against the underside of his cock, as she moved her head up and down on him.

"Hawke." he groaned, his breathing becoming more laboured. She gazed up at him with her bright blue eyes, and slowly pulled her mouth off of him.

"I don't want you to finish yet. Not until you've earned it." Hawke winked, standing up. "Undress me." she softly requested, to gauge his reaction more than anything. She was relieved when a huge grin plastered across his face, as he stood to satisfy her request. His skilled hands gently opened her robe, unlacing it and letting it fall to the ground. He kneeled in front of her, his head in front of her belly, as he pulled her underclothes to the floor, and she stepped out of them. His face was so close to her heat now, she could feel his breath on her.

"Taste me," she demanded, and right away he complied. He stuck out his tongue, and lightly licked her slit. Hawke grabbed a fist full of his hair, pushing him forward so he was further buried into her. He groaned, as he licked her faster, running his slick tongue up and down her swollen nub. His hand reached around to grab her ass, as he pulled her forward, pushing his tongue into her dampness.

"Maker, Fenris, don't stop!" she squealed, as he fucked her with his tongue. Each time he pressed into her, his nose hit against her clit, bringing her closer and closer. Finally, she felt her knees go weak, and she held onto his shoulders for support as her orgasm swept over her. She called out his name, soaking his tongue with her juices, as he moaned and continued to push his tongue in and out of her entrance. Her breathing slowed, and she looked down at the elf, who was still busy pleasuring her, waiting for her to tell him otherwise. She smiled at this, and gently pushed his head away.

"Lie on the bed." she directed. Fenris did as she said, laying his head against the pillows. Hawke climbed into his lap, hovering above his stiff member. With her hands on his shoulders, she lowered herself onto him, as he sunk all the way into her in one movement. They both cried out simultaneously.

"Hawke." he said again, it was more of a plea than anything.

"Yes, Fenris? Is there something you want?" She toyed with him.

"I need...you to move."

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Maybe if you ask nicely, I will."

"Please." he begged immediately.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Good boy," she sighed, and began to bounce up and down on his shaft. Fenris moaned loudly, as she bucked her hips wildly into his. Her hands found his nipples, and she began to pinch them, causing him to hiss through his teeth. She leaned forward, and kissed him again. Their tongues danced together, both softly moaning into one another. Hawke gripped onto his hands, and lead them to her breasts. He gently squeezed them, knowing how tender they were lately.

"Fenris," she sighed, grabbing one of his hands and placing it to her nub. "Touch me here." He started to rub her once again swollen clit, and she cried out. As he watched her, he began to shake from beneath her. As soon as she saw this, she grabbed his member at the base, and held it tightly.

"Hawke!" he groaned, unhappy with what she had done.

"Not yet." she said firmly. "You can cum when I tell you." He hissed, and began to rub her nub quicker now, hoping she would allow him relief if he got her off once more. It worked, because as she felt her release building, she let go of his member.

"Cum for me Fenris," she cried, and he did. Jets of semen poured into her, as he let out an animalistic sound, thrusting his hips recklessly into her. Together they found their bliss, moving their hips in synchronized movements, ending their session of passion. She slowly rolled off of him, laying on her back, gasping for air. She heard him chuckle beside her.

"Was...was that okay?" She finally asked, turning on her side to face him.

"It was more than okay." he responded by stroking her cheek. Hawke let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. I don't know what came over me. I wanted to make sure it didn't bring any unpleasant memories. About your past."

"Hawke, there is no way that making love to you could be unpleasant." He said, resting his head on a hand. His eyes were intense, and Hawke felt as if he could see right through her. "I would travel to the end of the world and back again if it would satisfy you." He ran his hand over hers, and clasped it close. "I...I love you Hawke." he said, his eyes casting downwards. She sat upright, her heart thumping in her chest. Fenris never spoke those words to her before, and although she knew how he felt, she never thought she would hear the words leave his lips.

"You...you do?"

He peered up at her behind a curtain of white hair. "For a long time now. I was only too afraid to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else."

"I love you too." She smiled, and climbed atop of him, kissing him with more passion, more velocity than she ever had before. She could feel herself growing lustful again, and the same could be said for the elf underneath her, as he grew harder each passing moment. Fenris thrust his hips up, and slid right into her waiting entrance. This time their lovemaking was slow and tender. To Hawke, it was perfect.

* * *

They spent most of their time in bed that day, taking full advantage of her never ending desire. When they were both good and spent, it was beginning to become dark outside. Fenris redressed himself, and began to work at the crib again. He hadn't spent any longer than a few minutes on it when Hawke began to groan. He looked up at his pregnant love, round with his child, and already knew what was on her mind. She was craving food this time, only Hawke wouldn't have the gall to flat out ask him for something.

"What is it you wish to eat now, Hawke?" He chuckled.

"Am I that transparent?" she whined. She lay her head back on her pillow and huffed. "I really want some fresh cherries, but of course there's none in the house and the market has long since closed."

"Your neighbors have a cherry tree in their yard, do they not?" He half-grinned, and she sat upright in the bed.

"You have to be joking. Do you know the royal fit the Faraday's would have if they caught an elf sneaking into their yard in the middle of the night? To steal, nonetheless?"

"I suppose I will have to be extra stealthy then, won't I?"

"You wouldn't!" Hawke began to giggle. Fenris made his way over to her on the bed, encapturing her lips in a kiss.

"I'd do anything for you." He shot one more look at the unfinished crib and sighed. "If I do not finish that tonight, I know the mage will never let me hear the end of it."

Hawke laughed. "Probably not."

"I won't be long then." He smiled at Hawke, before making his way down to the kitchen. He grabbed a wicker basket from a drawer and left into the cool night. The Faraday's estate was just a few houses down, and was as equally lavish as Hawke's.

He stealthily hopped over their fence and landed quietly on the grass below. The tree was right there, the thing towered so tall everyone who walked past the house could see it. He reached up and grabbed a couple handfuls of cherries, and dropped them into the basket. _There_ - he thought to himself - _no harm done_. He held onto the basket, and jumped back over the fence.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he was welcomed with a blunt hit to the head. He stumbled a bit, dropping Hawke's cherries all over the street. He quickly drew his sword. He was surrounded by eight men, all dressed in armor. He recognized no one.

"So you're the lyrium elf they so desire in Tevinter." One of the men said. He seemed to be the leader of this band of thugs.

"Where's that Champion of Kirkwall, elf? She ain't around to protect you, is she?" another laughed.

"Shame, I'm sure we could get a good price on her, too. Maybe have a few rounds ourselves before handing her over."

At that, Fenris lunged towards the offender, his fist immediately driving through his chest, crushing his heart. A blade slashed into his shoulder, and he whipped around, his sword clashing with the enemy's. He spun around, decapitating another man. Blood splattered across Fenris' face. An arrow shot into his shoulder, and he howled out in pain.

"Keep him alive. He's worth nothing if he's dead!" The leader yelled at his men. Fenris swung his sword like mad, deflecting blades and armour left and right. He took another man down by stabbing him directly through his trachea. The falling enemy gurgled on his own blood as Fenris withdrew his sword. Another arrow pierced through his other shoulder. He could feel an odd tingling sensation on it, burning through his veins.

"Feel that elf? Laced with a potent poison. You will be sleeping like a baby in no time. So why don't you give up now?"

Fenris growled. He ran full speed at the closest man, and tore through his chest like a wild animal, perhaps the wolf he was named after. He felt the heart combust in his hand, but this outburst only weakened him now, the poison spreading everywhere. He dropped to his knees, his vision blurry. His head hit the hard ground, and he saw the leader's feet walk towards him.

"Why?" he gasped.

"Ever since your former master perished at your hands, there have been many magisters that wish to attain a slave of your abilities. I think we will be greatly rewarded, by whoever coughs up the most gold. Back to the Imperium, slave."

Fenris' mind was frantic, but his body paralyzed. This couldn't be happening. Hawke was pregnant with his child. His Hawke, the woman he breathed for. The woman he so desperately loved. He could picture the look of worry on her face, when she realised he was gone. His vision went black, as he dreaded he would never see her again, caress her skin, or hold their baby in his arms.


	10. The Dilemma

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update. This chapter was giving me a headache and I was really unmotivated to write it, but re-reading all the nice reviews gave me that added boost to plow through it. Thanks for all the love and support. I never imagined that this story would gain the following that it has :-) I do have a request! If anyone is an artist, I would love to find cover art for this fic. You would be credited in the summary of course! If you are interested, send a PM my way.  
**

* * *

Anders was utterly exhausted by the time Hightown came into view. There had been a nasty stomach virus going around Darktown, his patients were practically lined half way to Lowtown. He let out a sigh of relief when he opened the front door. Immediately he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Oh Fenris I've been so worried - " Hawke stopped dead in her tracks.

"No 'Hi Anders, how was your day'?"

"Did you see Fenris on your way back?"

"Gee, now my feelings are really hurt."

"Stop kidding around, Anders. He's been gone for over two hours."

"Maybe he just went to the Hanged Man. Surely he wants to get out now and then."

"No, you don't get it." She was becoming frantic, her cheeks were flushed. "I had another stupid craving for those tart cherries I like so much and Fenris offered to get some from the Faraday's tree."

"You mean steal them from the Faraday's tree?"

"Whichever. The point is, it shouldn't have taken him this long. You know what those people are like. I'll bet they had him arrested! Oh, I'm going to march down there and give them a piece of my mind!" Hawke hollered, making her way to the door. Anders chased after her into the Hightown street.

"Love, you're in your housecoat. Don't you even want to get dressed first?"

"No."

Anders sighed and tagged along with her. She almost ran to the house. They slowed when they noticed six of the city guard in the area.

"Great." Hawke murmured to Anders. "They probably reported him." She walked past the guards, some of them bowed their heads to her in acknowledgement. She marched up to the Faraday's door and began to pound on it.

"Open up!" she screamed.

"Hawke, calm down." Anders said gently and she huffed. The door opened to Sir and Madam Faraday, a middle-aged couple, staring at them with fright. Hawke pushed her way past them into their main hall.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Where is who, Champion?" Madam Faraday asked, her Orlesian accent thick.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about. Fenris. Elf, white hair, big sword, very scowly. You reported him, didn't you?"

"No one's been reported and there is no one by the name of Fenris here, I assure you, my dear lady." Sir Faraday answered.

"Fenris! Are you here?!" she shouted, and Anders put his arm around her, to try and calm her. She whipped herself away from his touch, as if he were the reason that she was upset.

"Champion, please." The nobleman began.

"Don't you 'Champion' me. I know you caught him in your yard taking those cherries. He only did it because of me. Now will you please tell me where he is?"

"An elf, stealing from our yard? We ought to inform the guard now!" Sir Faraday bellowed and his wife looked disgusted.

"Isn't that why they're already standing out there?"

"Goodness no! There was a murder. Four men were killed just outside our door."

"See, love, he's not here. Let's get you back home." She sighed, leaving the house. The door slammed behind them.

"It just doesn't make any sense." She whined and ran her hands through her hair. They noticed Aveline was there now with her guards. She slowly approached them.

"Hawke." She said formally, as she always did, despite their friendship. "I'm assuming you haven't heard what's happened tonight."

"Not really."

"Four bodies were found. One of them had his heart ripped right from his chest." She said the last sentence slowly, and all parties knew what that meant. Fenris was involved.

"Have you found out any information on what occurred?" Hawke asked nervously.

"We did find this on one of the bodies." She handed Hawke a slightly blood covered map. She took it in her hands and scanned over it. It was a map of Thedas, with cities circled and a bunch of x's marked on possible destinations.

"It seems whoever these men were, intended to make a last stop in Tevinter." Anders swallowed hard, and watched as Hawke's face went white.

"No..." She said, her eyes glued on the map. Anders put his arm around her and a tear fell down her face.

"Slavers." She whimpered. "But why? Danarius is dead."

"Danarius was a powerful and well respected magister, from what I have gathered. Maybe someone else wanted what was once his." Anders responded.

"We need to find him." Her voice was quivering with emotion. Anders took her by the shoulders, and looked deep into her blue eyes, which were glistening with tears that threatened to fall.

"You are in no condition to go running after slavers, love." She pulled away from him, her eyes hardening.

"My condition? There would be no 'condition' if it weren't for Fenris! We have to go after him Anders." She yelled, and pleaded. Looking at her broke his heart.

"I will go after him. I need you to stay behind and take care of yourself."

"No, Anders. I'm coming with you."

"I cannot go on a rescue mission with the love of my life in harm's way. Think of the baby, Hawke. Please. I promise you, I will leave straight away, but you have to make a promise to me, first. You have to promise me you will stay home. I cannot do this if I am worried about you."

She looked completely torn, and finally after a few moments, she exhaled deeply. "Fine. Aveline, is there anything you can do to help?"

"I can escort you to the edge of the city, but that's as far as my duties to the city will allow me, Anders. There is a stable just on the outskirt of Kirkwall that will provide you with a quicker means of transportation." Anders nodded in agreeance, and Hawke bit her lip. He knew that Hawke hated what she was hearing, but there was no use in arguing any further. Precious time had already been wasted.

The three of them went back to the Hawke Estate so Anders could gather a few necessities for the trip.

"Could you go grab my coat, love?" Anders asked.

"Of course." She went up the stairs, and when she was out of earshot he turned to Aveline.

"I need another favor, Aveline."

"Go on."

"I need you to keep an eye on Hawke. Make sure she doesn't come after us."

"And just how do you expect me to do that, Anders?"

"You're a big girl. Stop her. By force, if necessary." Aveline glared at Anders and he sighed. "You know I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You're strong, alright. She's an emotional wreck right now. If anything happens to that baby, she'll never forgive herself."

She huffed loudly. "You know I don't exactly respect what the three of you are doing. But..." she paused a moment. "I do respect, Hawke. You can count on me, Anders. Find that elf, and bring him back. For Hawke's sake."

At that moment, Hawke came down the stairs with a heavy cloak and a parcel. "I packed some extra health potions, and snacks." Anders smiled at that and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Even in a crisis, she was always thoughtful.

Aveline and Hawke accompanied Anders on the way to the stable. She brought a few of her guards along, as it was dark out and took them a few hours to reach the outskirts. Hawke paid the stable keeper the cost to buy the horse, as they were not sure when Anders would return. She also gave Anders a coin purse full of gold, so he could buy any necessities he needed, should he run out. Before he mounted the mare, he grabbed Hawke into his arms, and held her tightly. He was afraid that he would never see her again. He kept his face masked for not wanting Hawke to doubt him, but knowing that Fenris was not able to take down the slavers himself left a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what he was up against.

"Take care, love. I'll return to you soon."

"Please do. I couldn't bare the thought of losing both of you. I love you, Anders."

"And I love you." he said, kissing her lips sweetly. Anders mounted the horse, and stared longingly at Hawke once more, before riding off in the distance.

* * *

The map implied that the slavers were making a stop in Cumberland before taking a ship to Tevinter. That's what he hoped anyway. Anders had been riding for a few hours now, feeling exhausted. Day would break soon, and he hadn't yet slept. He lead the horse over to a tree by a stream, and tied her to the trunk. The horse drank from the water that trickled along, as Anders slouched against the tree, completely drained. How did he even get himself into this mess? Months ago, he would have been the last person risking his own hide to save the elf. But then he welcomed Fenris into his home. For Hawke.

His mind started racing. Maybe this was his chance. Fenris was gone now. He could return home in a few days time. Tell Hawke he was too late. In a few months, their child would arrive and the elf would be forgotten. It's what he wanted, wasn't it?

No. Hawke would be devastated. To the Void, she'd probably run out to try and find Fenris herself. He couldn't do that to her, as much as he may have wanted to keep her and their child to himself. But, it was more than just Hawke. Anders had grown to respect Fenris in his own way. They would never see eye to eye when it came to mages, that was certain, but he had given him the gift of a child, something Anders had long since abandoned the idea of. And Fenris loved Hawke, he made her happy. Seeing Hawke happy made Anders happy. It was an ongoing cycle. One that he had grown accustomed to, and even enjoyed. Yes, he would find Fenris. He had to. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late. Anders then closed his eyes, knowing that being sleep deprived would serve neither of them when he caught up to the slavers. He needed his strength.

* * *

Fenris sat in the cage, running his fingers over the red cloth that was tied around his wrist. It had been two weeks now. Or was it three? He was beginning to lose count. The only thought that kept him sane was Hawke, and their child growing inside of her. He kept hoping that someone would come for him, someone would find him. But how could they, when they had no idea where he was? Even if they had an idea of where he was going, Hawke was pregnant. He couldn't bear the thought of her risking their child to save him.

He was beginning to give up hope. In two days, they were bound for Tevinter. If he made it on that ship, he would never return. Whichever magister bought him would be just as cruel as Danarius, no doubt. Once he was on their territory, there would be nothing Fenris could do to defend himself. Would they beat him within inches of his life weekly? Would they force him to lay with them? He cowered at the thought. He had been a free man for so long, he never thought he would become a slave again. Every night he dreamt of Hawke. He would wake in the morning, expecting to feel her soft skin against his, but would awake to a sore back, realising he was still caged like an animal, the feral wolf he was named after.

"Hey boys, look who's up again!" the leader - a man who went by Dagg - said. There was a hint of menace to his voice. He threw a rock hard piece of crusty bread through the cage, smacking Fenris right on the head.

"Eat up, slave. Who knows when your next meal will be."

Without a reaction, Fenris grabbed the bread and bit into it. He accepted his fate, there was no point in fighting the inevitable anymore. Maybe if he cooperated now, they wouldn't torment him as much on the ship. He could only hope.

As he was finishing his 'meal', there was a rustling of leaves and the sound of horses hooves on the ground. The slavers all stood up, weapons drawn, but Fenris didn't even look up. Not until he heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but hear from the locals that you gentleman were passing through with the lyrium slave. I am a magister from Tevinter. I can save you the time and gold of travelling all the way to the Imperium."

Fenris' heart stopped, and he looked up to see Anders, clear as day. The mage hopped off of a brown horse. His hair was dishevelled and he was wearing a black cloak. The elf suddenly saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Someone had come for him, and that someone was Anders.

"Magister, huh? You sure don't look like no magister to me." One of the men grunted.

"Yeah, if you're really a Magister where's your fancy clothes? And what the blight are you doing in Cumberland?"

"Well," Anders said, striding confidently towards them. "I have a dear aunt who lives here. She just buried her husband, and I came down for emotional support. Word spread throughout the streets that you fine men were close by, so I had to see for myself."

"What exactly are you willing to pay?" Dagg asked, eyeing him down. "I imagine that if we go to Tevinter, a great deal of bidding will happen. He won't come at no low price."

Finally, Anders shot Fenris a glance, one that was completely informal so that the slavers would not read into it too much, but it was enough for Fenris to know to brace himself. An attack was sure to come at any moment. He stood in his cage, preparing himself.

"That's what I've come here to discuss." Fenris watched Anders closely, and he saw the mage's eyes land on his greatsword, that was laying close to the fire. He smirked, and turned to Dagg.

"How much do you want for him?"

"I ain't going any lower than fifty gold. Take it or leave it."

"Hmm, an interesting offer. I think I can top you."

"Is that so? With what?"

"With...this!" Anders yelled, shooting a cone of cold across them with his staff.

"We're under attack!" One yelled. Anders cast his fire magic on the lock of the cage, melting it right off. Fenris broke out within seconds, as Anders grabbed his sword.

"Fenris, catch!" He yelled, tossing the elf his sword. Fenris grabbed it, and lunged forward, gutting one of the slavers. He smiled as he did so, the man's innards splashing over him. He was stiff from lack of nutrition and movement the past few weeks, but he was still strong enough to inflict some real damage. Anders cast a fireball spell, the flames surrounding the slavers. One slaver rolled out of the way in an attempt to avoid one, but in the process collided into an oncoming flame. He immediately went up screaming in flames. He ran about fifteen feet away, before he succoumed to the pain, and fell over dead.

Another slaver shot an arrow at Anders, and as he tried to jump away from it, it grazed past his arm. He hissed in pain, and Fenris ran behind the offender, decapitating him when he wasn't looking. That's when he saw Dagg trying to flee the scene.

Fenris ran at him at full force, grabbing a hold of him, and slamming his body against a large tree. The man looked up at Fenris with pleading eyes.

"P...please.."

"I will greatly enjoy this," Fenris said through clenched teeth. His markings flared, as he plunged his gauntlet into his chest. Dagg gasped, eyes going wide, as he watched Fenris withdraw his arm, heart in hand. He crushed the heart with his fist, as Dagg's eyes rolled back, falling to the ground beneath him.

Anders came up behind Fenris as the elf turned around. The mage was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood.

"You...look as if you've been through the Void." The elf finally said after a few moments.

"You should take a look at yourself." Anders said, as he handed him a health potion. Fenris drank its contents in one gulp. He felt the familiar warmth spreading throughout his veins, and slowly began to regain some of his strength.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"The guards found a map on one of the bodies. Hawke wanted to come herself, but I wouldn't allow it. I hope she has kept true to her word."

"As do I."

Anders mounted his mare. Fenris looked up as the mage shot him an amused look.

"You're going to have to get on behind me."

Fenris scowled, and shook his head. "I would much rather walk."

"You'll hold us back, and Hawke's already been waiting three weeks. She's probably worried half to death."

At that, Fenris swallowed his pride, allowing himself to grab Anders' hand that he offered him, and swung his leg over the horse. He felt more than a little embarrassed, not knowing where to place his hands. Anders laughed.

"Hold onto my coat. I won't bite."

Fenris awkwardly placed his hands around the mage's coat, grabbing on to it with his gauntlets.

"There, that's not so bad, is it?" He said, as he clicked his teeth, signalling the horse to move onwards.

"Speak for yourself." Fenris said low in his throat. Anders said nothing, as they rode in silence for a few minutes. Fenris exhaled deeply, thinking of what almost became of him.

"You have impeccable timing."

"I do, don't I?"

"You're not making this easy, mage." Fenris took a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was gentle, and sincere.

"Thank you, Anders."

As they headed back in the direction of Kirkwall, Fenris prayed to the Maker that Hawke had stayed put. He would never forgive himself if her or the baby came to harm. _Hold on, Hawke,_ he thought to himself. _I'll be there soon. _


	11. In my arms

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry! It's been what, 3 weeks? I am blaming Alistair. Lol! I seriously just played Origins for the first time, finally beat it. It was literally killing all of my free time. I will not wait so long for the next update I promise. Hopefully this scene makes up for it. Also look...cover art...yay! It's by by NeverLookBackSamurai on DA.  
**

* * *

It had been six agonising weeks and Hawke had barely slept or ate in that time. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin pale, and she could do nothing but pace back and forth. There was not a single moment of the day she was left alone. Aveline and Donnic had practically moved in, and during the days when they were working, either Varric or Isabela kept her company. She thought of fleeing at least ten times a day. It was unlike her to sit back and wait, but she had made a promise to Anders, and everyday she hated herself for it. She knew the trip would take at least a few weeks for certain, but it was driving her out of her mind not knowing if the men she loved were okay or not.

Nights were the worst. At least during the day her friends were around to keep her company. But once nightfall came and Aveline retired for the night, Hawke was left alone in her cold empty bed. It seemed much too big for one person, now that she had shared it with two others. Despite her emotional condition, her hormones were not letting up. She would wake up in the middle of the night terribly aroused. She would try to push it out of her mind, but when it proved too much for her to bear, she would allow her hand to trail down her body and touch her most sacred place, thinking about Anders and Fenris. She could practically smell the musky scent of Anders' herbs, or the tingle of her magic reacting to Fenris' lyrium touch. But then the tears would come, and she would stop altogether or cry herself to completion.

This particular evening, she had an awful feeling nagging her mind. _It's been too long. They should be back by now. _She sat across the room from Aveline and Donnic, her friends giving her a worrisome look.

"Will you please stop looking at me that way?" She snapped. Aveline's expression softened.

"I'm just worried about you, Hawke. You've barely been eating."

"How in the void am I supposed to eat when they're out there somewhere? It's all I can think about." She said, standing as she began her nightly ritual of pacing the room back and forth.

"Excuse me, I'll be only a moment." Aveline said, as she exited the room. Donnic stood and came by her side.

"I know this may not mean much, but Fenris is a friend of mine. He's a tough one, you know that. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"And what if they don't? I'm sick and tired of everyone saying that! What if neither of them return and I'm forced to raise this baby alone?"

"Then you will find a way to survive it." Aveline said, as she strolled back into the room. "Orana is drawing you a bath now. You've had a long day. You should try and relax."

Hawke sighed out in defeat. She knew Aveline wouldn't leave her alone until she listened. "Fine. I'll be upstairs should you need me."

Hawke made her way to her bed chambers a few minutes later, just as Orana had finished filling the tub.

"I hope the water is to your liking, Mistress." She said, with a polite bow of her head.

"Thank you, Orana. Now leave me, if you would please."

The door closed behind the young elf. Hawke stepped in front of the large basin, feeling the steam of the water hit her face. Just as she began to pull on her shirt, she felt a tiny kick in her stomach. She stopped dead in her tracks, as her heart sped up. Another flutter came from her ever-growing stomach. She placed a hand on her belly, and it was as if her babe reacted to her, because another kick came. Tears fell from her eyes. _This isn't right. This baby needs more than just a mother. I have to find them. _

Panic surged through her system. She had to get out of there somehow without Aveline detecting her. She felt as if she were a teenage girl, trying to sneak around behind her parents backs. She understood the woman's good intentions but this was _her _decision to make, no one else's. The window, Hawke thought to herself. She could scale her way down the trellis just beside her balcony. She was positive it would hold her weight. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pack, and gathered whatever necessities in her bedroom she could find. She could stop at a shop come morning.

Hawke took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She opened up her balcony window to step out on the balcony. There was a heavy downpour of rain. She grabbed a hold of the trellis, and was about to swing one leg around as the rain soaked her hair when she heard that voice.

"Really, Hawke? Climbing down a balcony in your state?"

Hawke almost growled, and turned around. "Spying on me, Aveline?"

"Let's get you back inside. You'll get sick."

"_No." _She said, her voice firm.

"Hawke, you don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do. This is my decision, Aveline. You can't control me."

"And what of your child, Hawke? You can't run off on an impulse."

"An impulse? Is that what you call this?!" She screamed in her face, stomping towards Aveline. The red haired woman backed away to the point they were both standing back in the bedroom. "This isn't like making some stupid mistake because I've had too much to drink. That's impulse. This is Anders and Fenris' lives."

"And you are also risking the life of their child. You have no clue where they are. By running off on your own, you are only putting that baby at risk."

"I know you don't understand, but I can't sit by and wait anymore, Aveline. Please. You need to let me do this." She said, tears falling to join the rain that was bouncing off of her damp hair onto her cheeks. Aveline sighed.

"I'll do more than just let you. I'll help you."

"You...you'll what?"

"Tomorrow morning after the storm has passed, I'll inform my guard that I am going away for two weeks time. I'm coming with you, Hawke."

Hawke began to laugh, more tears falling down her face. "Thank you Aveline. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Yes, well." She spoke, a small smile on her face. "I figure I owe you one. Now, how about we get you into something warm before you fall ill, hmm?"

There was a quiet rapp at the door, and when the two women turned, Donnic was standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but you may want to go down to the foyer, Hawke."

Hawke couldn't help but notice the glimmer Donnic had in his eyes. Her heart stopped in her chest, and she bolted down the stairs. She almost tripped over her own feet when she saw standing before her soaking wet white and blonde hair. They were back. She let out a loud cry as she flung herself in both their arms. More tears fell down her face as she began to sob and heave. They stroked her hair, whispering soft apologies in her ears. None of them even noticed Aveline and Donnic taking their leave.

"I...I thought.." she bawled and Anders wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hush, love. It's alright now."

She kissed him hungrily for a few moments before she turned and threw her arms around Fenris neck, pressing her mouth to his. She took his face in between her hands and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Please tell me you're alright."

"I assure you I am well now that I know you're safe."

"You were worried about me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course I was."

"We both were." Anders answered. She saw her blonde lover staring at her abdomen in wonder. "My how you've grown in just a few weeks."

She smiled, and suddenly at that moment, the baby began to kick again. She smiled wide, more tears falling down her face.

"Hawke, what is it?" Fenris asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Feel." She said as she grabbed a hand from each man, and slid them under her wet tunic. She jumped a bit, as both of their hands were freezing from the rain. It took a moment's time, but then her babe was active again, moving about like mad. Anders' face was filled with awe as he sank to his knees and pressed his face to her tummy. Fenris took the opportunity to claim her mouth, kissing her with a fire that she had never felt before. She yearned for him, for both of them.

"You're both freezing. Orana just drew me a bath. I suggest you two follow me before it gets cold."

She stood before the large basin in her room. Anders swept his hand in the water that had chilled since it had been drawn. With a wave of his hand, the temperature rose again.

"One of the many upsides of magic."

"You mean one of the few." Fenris said sternly.

"Please, no fighting tonight." Hawke interjected.

"I suggest you find a way to distract us then, love. How about losing those clothes?"

She smiled at Anders, and was about to lift up her shirt when she froze. In the time that they had been gone, her pregnancy had claimed her body. Her abdomen was now covered in long purple lines, as her skin stretched and accommodated for her babe. She suddenly felt insecure. Before they had left, her skin had been flawless, and now it was scarred. If they had been there for the gradual change, saw it each and every day, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. But now, maybe they would think it was ugly and flawed. She bit her lip.

"What is it?" Anders asked, seeing her hesitation.

"It's just that...well, I've changed. My body is different. I have these...these ugly scars."

"You mean stretch marks?" Anders asked, and she nodded. "Sweetheart, you knew your body would change. It's perfectly normal."

"I...I know that. I just feel embarrassed is all."

Fenris placed a finger under her chin so she turned to face him. "What do you think of my markings Hawke? Do you think that they are ugly?"

"Maker no! They're beautiful."

"Then you have no reason to feel ashamed." He said warmly as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He knelt down before her, and delicately rubbed her stomach over where her body had been marked. "Just as I suspected. These too, are beautiful." He said kissing each one tenderly with love. Hawke felt her cheeks flush as he watched him adore her new body. Anders stood behind her, massaging her tender breasts.

"These have grown as well." He whispered in her ear, his voice needy. He pressed into her from behind, and she could feel his arousal. She stepped out of her remaining clothes, and sunk into the warm tub. She shot both of them a playful smile.

"Theres room in here for two more." She did not have to repeat herself. Anders and Fenris rid themselves of their clothing in mere seconds. Anders sat behind Hawke, Fenris in front. They both hummed delightfully as they sank into the warm water.

"Maker, you have no idea how good it feels to have a proper bath again." Anders said contentedly.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but you both certainly smelled like you could use it." Hawke chuckled.

"You try being out in the wilderness for weeks at a time, Hawke. I assure you that you would not smell pleasant either."

"Well, let me help you wash, then." She grabbed some cleansing lotion and rubbed it between her palms, warming it up. She spread the clear liquid across Fenris' shoulders and chest, and worked it in like a massage. She felt Anders' hands on her back, doing the same to her that she did to Fenris. She let out a soft sigh.

"Oh that does feel nice. I have been rather sore." Anders chuckled from behind her and planted a chaste kiss behind her ear.

"Good."

Fenris leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, his hand reaching out to stroke her stomach again. Hawke couldn't help but beam down at him. They had both been lavishing her belly with affection. It felt wonderful to have them back in her arms, but it amazed her at how much they adored her blossoming bump. She felt all her insecurities wash away in the tub.

"I think it's my turn." Anders whispered in her ear. Hawke turned so that she was now facing Anders, and Fenris was at her back. Anders pressed his lips to hers in a needy fashion, as she rubbed her hands over his broad chest. When she pulled away his eyes were narrowed and smiling. She gathered some of the lotion in her hands, and began to rub him down just as she had done a minute ago with Fenris.

"You're right. This does feel nice." He said. Fenris was kissing her shoulders softly, as his hands ran down her spine. Lower and lower they went, until they delved in between her legs, cupping her sex. She let out a pleasant gasp, and when she looked up at Anders, he had mischief in his eyes.

"I bet you missed this more than anything." He said, his voice hinting that he too was becoming aroused.

"Definitely at the top of the list." She responded quietly, as Fenris had found her clit and was tapping away at it. Anders grabbed her hand, submerging it into the water until she found his cock, hard and ready.

"Feel how much I've missed you."

"Looks like you've missed me a lot." She bit on her lip, as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft. Anders groaned, and Hawke cried out, feeling a single digit press into her entrance. Fenris began to stroke her inner walls, finding that delicious spot that made her mewl with pleasure. A second finger joined the first, as he spread them, opening her up.

"Just a preview of what is to come." He said, his voice low and gravelly.

"Don't keep me waiting, Fenris. For Maker's sakes, I haven't had either of you in over a month." She whined. Both of the men laughed, as she felt Fenris shift behind her. "On your knees." He demanded, which she readily complied. She still stroked Anders as she felt the tip of Fenris' cock seek her entrance. With a quick push, he was inside.

"Oh, of all that is holy!" she gasped, and Fenris began to pound into her with earnest. She felt her body trying to accommodate his length, as it had proven to been too long since the last time she was taken.

"I think you've gotten tighter." He growled into her ear, as the sounds of his body slapped against her ass and the water.

As Fenris surged into her while she stroked Anders' cock, the mage sought out her nub. Once it was found, he began to stroke her gently, causing her to whimper and shake.

"Oh, I'm going to cum!" she all but yelled. Hawke's eyes shut, as her orgasm gripped her entire body. She could practically see stars behind closed eyes as her tight walls convulsed around Fenris. Anders kissed her as her body came down from its high.

"Hurry up will you?" he pestered the elf. "I am dying over here."

"You can wait until I am sated, mage."

"Is that how I'm treated after rescuing you?"

"I see this will be held over my head for years to come." Fenris growled, as he continued to thrust into Hawke hard.

Their arguing was one of the few things she did not miss. "Oh will you to shut it. If one of you gets out of the tub I will please whoever with my mouth while the other takes me."

This apparently was enough for Fenris to withdraw from Hawke. He climbed out of the tub, almost slipping on the ground as he did so. Hawke laughed.

"Guess that sweetened the deal." She moved so she was partly leaning over the tub, as much as her belly would allow for it anyways. Fenris stepped towards her, pushing his erection into her mouth. She could taste herself on him, moaning as she took him in deeper. Anders pushed his member into her warm entrance, his hands firm on her hips. He began to buck into her wildly, each thrust met with one of Fenris'. She groaned, feeling the best kind of pleasure as one man fucked her core as the other fucked her mouth. It didn't take long for Fenris to finish. She hummed onto him, her tongue swirling over his sensitive tip. He came with a roar, spurting jets of semen onto her tongue. Hawke swallowed it down, enjoying the flavour that she had so missed.

Fenris slumped to his knees, and sank a hand into the cooling water to find her clit once again. He masturbated her until she was crying out to the Maker once more. She came loudly, which brought Anders to his end. The mage groaned her name as he filled her with his seed.

Once they had calmed down from the aftershocks of their intense lovemaking, the three of them dried off and climbed into the large bed. None of them bothered with clothes.

"I daresay this feels even more exquisite than the warm water." Fenris said, as he snaked an arm around Hawke, closing his eyes.

"Would be a safe guess." Anders answered, holding her hand as he lay to her front.

"Nothing in this world feels better than having you two in my arms." Hawke replied, a huge smile spread across her face. For the first time in weeks, she slept soundly.


	12. Family

**A/N: Okay guys, I have a favor. What do you want to see happen in this story, smut or otherwise? Send suggestions my way. I started this story with no real plot in mind so I've been running low on creativity. Also, my 100th reviewer will get a present fic from yours truly! A one shot of any topic of your choice :) Thanks for continuously sending nice reviews my way. It definitely brightens my day when I get a new review. **

* * *

Fenris laid awake at an unholy hour, as he had a great deal of trouble staying asleep that night. He gazed at Hawke's face, as she dreamt soundly. He had been too caught up in his longing and worry for her while he was away to consider what would happen when and if he returned. If one group of slavers came looking for him, more were bound to come eventually. It was no secret amongst Kirkwall's inhabitants that Fenris was living with their Champion. He wasn't sure if more than just Hawke's close friends knew of their special kind of relationship, but he wouldn't be surprised. Not with Isabela's incessant yapping at the Hanged Man, whining about how it was somehow unfair to _her_.

The idea of leaving once again pulled at Fenris' heart, but how could he be so selfish when it came to Hawke? Was his being happy really worth the life of the woman he loved and his unborn child? Certainly not. He could never live with himself if harm should come to them. He quietly climbed out of bed, so as to not wake the two mages who slept in it, put on his clothing, and headed for the room that held his belongings.

The few boxes he used to bring his things in were still in a corner of the room. Fenris went over to a dresser, and began to empty it of it's contents in a fast manner.

"Just what are you doing?" Fenris quickly turned and saw Hawke, in a silken robe, standing at the doorway. A mix of worry and anger spread over her features. Clearly he did not do a very effective job in remaining unheard. He ran a hand through his white hair, his glance cast at the floor.

"Hawke," he exhaled. She rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You're filling a box with your clothes. Fenris! Why are you packing your things?" She was practically yelling already, and he wouldn't be surprised if she had woken everyone in the estate.

"You are not safe with me here. Neither of you are." He answered, referring to the child within her womb.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes!" He finally looked into her eyes, and her face was bright red. He had never seen Hawke this angry before, and if he were honest with himself, Fenris was a little frightened. "I'm not some innocent maiden who doesn't know how to defend herself. Will you stop acting like I'm a delicate flower already?"

"You are with child, Hawke. _My _child. I will not allow myself to be the reason that either of you come into harm."

"There are bad people out there, Fenris. A whole whack load of them living just outside of these walls. Why, I could walk out on the street tomorrow and find myself mugged at knifepoint. You don't know what the future holds, but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and watch you walk out that door for the _third_ time. Do you have any idea what kind of personal Void I've been through since you were taken from me?! Do you have any idea..of..the..." Hawke went from yelling to bawling her eyes out in mere seconds. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach. Fenris was never comfortable with displays of strong emotions, but this was Hawke. He reached out to pull her into his embrace, but she pushed him away. So hard in fact that he almost lost his balance and fell over. He looked at her with surprise written all over his face.

"Don't you start. Do not comfort me if you're only going to leave!"

"What would you have of me? I only wish to see you safe."

"Please don't leave. Fenris, I couldn't.." She was sobbing between words. "...bear it if you..le..left again."

That was all it took for him to fold. Fenris wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs, and kissed her forehead tenderly before holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry. I will not do any such thing. I am here." Hawke buried her face into his chest, as he stroked her hair and whispered sweet words into her ear. He felt her body relaxing as her breathing slowed. "Let's get you back to bed."

"Promise you'll stay?" She asked, peering up at him through teary eyes.

"You have my word."

He scooped Hawke into his arms and carried her back into the other bedroom. Anders was sitting up, looking concerned.

"Anything I should be worried about?" He asked. Fenris shook his head as he laid Hawke on her back and climbed in next to her.

"It has been dealt with." he answered.

"Are you alright?" Anders asked Hawke, ignoring Fenris.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get back to sleep, shall we?" And they did, with no further objections.

* * *

Fenris awoke hours later to an empty bed. As he sat up, he could hear a familiar voice carry throughout the estate. It unmistakably belonged to Carver. He wasn't aware that the templar was expected to visit. As Fenris walked down the stairs, he slowed his movements and listened to the nature of the conversation for a few minutes, before making his presence known.

"I knew you were pregnant. Everyone in Kirkwall does! But to hear from that dwarf about whose child you're _really _pregnant with? You're...you're..."

"I'm what, Carver?" Hawke challenged.

"You're acting like some floosie, that's what! Do you have any idea how disturbing this is?"

"I will not have you in my house talking to her that way!" Anders yelled at the younger Hawke.

"Your house? This estate belonged to my grandparents you daft son of a - "

"Carver!" Hawke yelled back.

"If you really do care for my sister like you confess, how could you allow this?"

It was just then that Fenris stepped into the kitchen, and Carver seemed to stutter on his words as he did.

"Fenris...oh...I uh, didn't know you were standing there."

"I do live here now."

"Yes," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I heard."

"I am guessing you disapprove of this from your choice of words."

"No...no...that's not what I meant."

Anders smirked and Hawke rolled her eyes. It was no secret to anyone, not even Fenris, that Carver looked up to him. Before he became a templar he was always trying to get on the elf's good side.

"Then what exactly is the problem?"

"It's just not something a brother wants to hear about his sister. It's...well...scandalous."

Fenris never considered how Hawke's remaining family would react upon hearing the news. He didn't have a family of his own, aside from that treacherous sister who tried to betray him. He wouldn't know how he himself would react if the roles were reversed. He imagine he would feel a little upset, like Carver was now.

"You should know that I care for your sister, a great deal. This was not an easy arrangement to make, by any means. You have my word Carver, that I have no ill intentions. I only wish to remain by her side, and raise this child. Is this acceptable to you?"

Anders began to laugh. "Oh, come on now. You don't need his permission!"

"Well that...I...guess that's alright. Yes..I'm...fine with it."

"So there will be no further yelling at Hawke? She is carrying your nephew after all." Fenris said, a hint of a smile playing across his lips. His tactic clearly worked because Carver's face softened.

"That's right. I guess I'm going to be an uncle soon. When is the baby due?" he asked Hawke.

"In about three and a half months." she said, rubbing a hand across her belly.

"That soon? Wow." he was smiling now, as was Hawke.

Fenris spent the rest of the afternoon at Hawke's side. Anders headed out for the clinic, as he would no doubt have much work to catch up on after being gone for so long. Carver stayed a little longer, and hounded Hawke with dozens of questions about the child. Fenris was relieved when he finally parted ways, but he noticed the look of disappointment on Hawke's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I never get to see my brother anymore. I just..miss him is all."

"Are you certain you're well?" he teased, and she playfully smacked him in the arm.

"I know, I know. Carver is a royal pain in the arse, but he's the only real family I have left."

"That is not true." Fenris said, pulling her close. "You have me. And soon this babe will arrive. You are _my _family, Hawke, and my entire world. Do not ever doubt for a second that I don't cherish every moment spent by your side."

She smiled from ear to ear, and attacked his mouth with hers. His intention was only to comfort her, but it this was the thanks he got, well, that was only a bonus. Her tongue pushed into his mouth desperately, as her hands ran through his hair.

"Make love to me, Fenris. Now."

"Here?" he asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Yes. Here." She smiled, and hoisted herself up on the table, dropping her skirt onto the ground.

"Are you certain? What if one of your servants walks in on us?"

"They're out for the afternoon, and so what?" She smiled devilishly. "It will only add to the thrill."

Fenris felt his leggings become painfully tight, completely aroused by her naughty suggestions. He dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her smallclothes off of her legs.

"Oh my." she giggled, but Fenris soon hushed her as his tongue sought out her clit. She gasped, pushing his head further into her, as he lapped at her center. She tasted sweet and tangy, as his tongue devoured her essence. Fenris pressed two fingers into her, pushing them in and out, as his other hand worked at his laces, frantic to free his erection. As soon as he pulled himself out, he began to jerk himself, groaning into her sweet mound.

"Oh Fenris, don't stop," she urged. His tongue darted across her nub, as his fingers worked faster, curing upward towards her belly, hitting that delicious spot inside of her. She came undone around his fingers, screaming his name. He withdrew his fingers from her heat, and pressed them to her lips. She took them into her mouth, swirling her tongue over them hungrily. Fenris couldn't take it anymore. He positioned himself between her legs and thrust into her. They both moaned loudly, feeling her tight, wet heat swallow him whole.

"Fuck." he hissed through his teeth.

"Fuck me." she said playfully, a twinkle in her eyes. Fenris smiled, before his lips crashed with hers as he began to buck into her with great fervor. He muffled a moan into her neck, as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist, forcing him to surge deeper into her core.

"Hawke." he chanted her name.

"You're getting close, aren't you?"

"Yes." he sighed deeply.

"Fill me up, Fenris. Oh Maker, give it to me."

And he did. Her words were his undoing as he felt his orgasm hit him instantly. Her name left his lips, followed by a string of curses as the hot pleasure consumed him. His member slipped out of her, and he opened his eyes to see Hawke smiling up at him.

"So, we can mark kitchen sex off of my to-do list."

"There is a list?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yes. You were gone for so very long. We have lot's of hot, gratifying sex to catch up on. That and...well, the baby will be here soon. I'm not sure how often we'll get a chance to do it once the little one arrives."

"Then we better take every opportunity we have."

"My thoughts exactly." Hawke said, as she pulled him in for another passionate kiss.


	13. A Wonderful Thing

"It's...it's lovely Aveline." Hawke said, as she unwrapped the gift in her hands. She held up what had to be the ugliest outfit Anders had ever seen. It looked much like a burlap sack. Hawke was a much better actor than he was, and he snickered.

"Something wrong with my gift, Anders?"

"No no...nothing at all." he chuckled.

"The gift is just fine." Hawke said, shooting him a dirty look.

Aveline, Merrill, and Isabela had come, showering Hawke with gifts for her child. She was due any day now, and by Anders' judgement, it wouldn't be long. The baby had dropped and was already in position. Anders decided to stay, as he might have some rare alone time with Hawke when the women left. Fenris was out doing a job with Varric and Sebastian, and there was no way the mage would let the possible opportunity go to waste. In the past few months, he began to feel left out. It was no one's fault but his own, he knew that much. He'd been diving deeper into the mage underground as the outlook for Kirkwall's mages became more and more grim. Hawke was the light of his life, and he already loved this baby more than he knew he could possibly love anything. Justice would not relent, however. So he stayed late at his clinic, hunched over his desk, working at his manifesto. Some nights he didn't even have the energy to return home. He was beginning to feel negligent, and it tugged at his conscience. He once caught Fenris rubbing Hawke's belly, and the damned elf said "This is how I know you're mine." Anders seethed in anger, but said nothing. The area he did put forth all of his efforts, however, was the bedroom. He felt it was a constant competition, trying to one up Fenris. Before the elf came into the equation, their lovemaking had often been tender and slow, passionate and gentle. Now it was as if he had become aggressive to drive a point home. It was a feeling Anders didn't like, he hated feeling possessive.

He sat in his chair across from the women, observing Hawke. Her belly was round with his child but the rest of her was unchanged.. She was the same, albeit a more moody version. He didn't love her any less. Hawke pulled out a book from a parcel Merrill gave to her, her eyes set on the gift.

"It's a book of spells for young mages." the elf explained.

"Merrill, we don't know that the baby will be a mage." Hawke said.

"Oh, I know that. It's just with your genetics, as well of Anders'..."

"Sweet thing, we've been over this. It's not really Anders' child." The pirate said, sweeping a strand of hair off of Merrill's face.

"Only biologically." Anders snapped.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Aveline interjected.

"Here, open mine." Isabela said, plopping a bag into Hawke's lap. Hawke pulled out the gift, her eyes wide and cheeks blushing. She was holding a see through night shift in her hands, that looked like something the workers at the Blooming Rose would wear.

"It's for after the baby comes. Seeing as you have two gorgeous men in your home, I figured it would not go to waste with you." Isabela said with a chuckle to her voice.

Anders grinned as he saw the negligee in Hawke's hands. Maker, she would look stunning in that, he thought to himself as he pictured the way it would cling to her body. When he saw the look on her face, however, he became worried. Her eyes were downcast, even as she smiled and thanked Isabela. He knew Hawke like the back of his hand, and knew when she was putting on a charade for everyone else.

Soon after, her friends left, leaving the two of them alone at last. Hawke was tidying up when Anders approached her. He ran his hand down her face, and her eyes met his.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Hawke," he said firmly, but not unkind. "You think I can't see through you? Something's bothering you. What is it?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, and lowered herself to the couch. "Isabela's gift."

"What about it?" He sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"I'll never be able to wear something like that again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Okay, I know this is going to sound incredibly self-centered, but there is no way I am going to feel confident after this. I mean, I'm going to be a mother. My stomach will be completely stretched out and marked up and I know it's selfish of me to be worried about such trivial things but...how could you possibly be attracted to me? I'm going to look nothing like I did before, and this gift only reminds me of that."

Anders kissed her forehead. "Is that what this is all about? You know I think you're beautiful. The female body is a wonderful thing, don't I know it." He grinned, and began to rub her swollen belly. "If you think for a second that mother's can't be desirable too, you are mistaken, love."

Anders nudged his lips against hers. Her mouth opened instantly, inviting his tongue inside. He ran his hands down her sides, stroking and caressing her body gently. Hawke moaned into his mouth as Anders cupped her large breasts.

"You want to...right now?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Is there a problem with that? We are alone after all."

"This is true," she smiled at him. "You're going to have to help me up the stairs though."

"But of course." Anders shot her a charming grin as he stood to his feet and stretched his arms out to Hawke. She took his hands, allowing him to hoist her to her feet. He assisted her up the stairs which proved to be more challenging for her each passing day. When they reached the bedroom, Hawke flopped herself down on the bed.

"How is it that a set of stairs is workout for me now?" She groaned, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "You hear that child? You will be the end of your mother before you're even born!"

Anders chuckled as he came to her side. "I'm not sure I'd want to come out if I had such a comfortable home, myself."

"Can't you just...I don't know...force it out?"

"Sorry, love. These things have to happen on their own."

She flopped her head on the pillow, letting out a deep breath. Anders pulled one of her legs into his lap and started to massage her swollen feet.

"Oh...that's good." she groaned.

"Massage has been known to induce labor in some cases." He said as he pressed his thumbs into the sole of her foot.

"Well then, massage away."

Anders cast a small grease spell, adding moisture to his hands so he could better work at her sore muscles. His fingers kneaded up her calf, rubbing and soothing the aches she had been feeling over the last few months. Hawke groaned, similar to the sounds she often made during lovemaking. It was a joy to hear them. Anders took her other leg, repeating the process all over again.

"That feels so nice."

"I am glad to hear it." he laughed, enjoying the tender moment they were sharing.

"Is there anything else you can do to speed things up?"

"There is perhaps, one more thing," Anders replied, a sly grin coming to his face. "Sex has been known to induce labor, in many circumstances."

Hawke let out a short laugh. "Is that an actual fact, or an 'I'll say anything to have you now' fact?"

He climbed up beside her and took her into his arms. "An actual fact. Although, the second one sounds pretty close to how I feel right now."

"Alright, alright. You've convinced me. Just help me out of these clothes, will you? I'm comfortable and it's hard to sit up."

Anders smiled, as he unlaced her robes. He kissed her collar bone as it became exposed, and ran his hands over her stomach. He could feel the little one responding to his touch, which made him grin even wider. Anders reached around her back, undoing her breast band and pulling it away. Her breasts were swollen, and he made extra care to be gentle when he caressed them. Hawke moaned softly, her cheeks now flushed. He ran his hands down the length of her body, peeling away her smallclothes when he reached them. Anders kissed her thighs, gently nipping and sucking at her tender flesh.

"Maker, Anders! Get on with it!" she complained.

"Patience, love." he said, his voice low and needy. He placed two fingers at her opening, slowly pushing them inside. Hawke cried out as he curled them, stroking the sensitive spot within her that always granted him those delicious noises from Hawke. Anders kissed her outer lips, teasing her before he took her swollen nub into his mouth and sucked. She tasted tangy and sweet. He flicked his tongue over the bead as he sucked, causing her to buck her hips forward. His fingers continued to move within her, spreading and preparing her for him. It had been a month since Hawke had been taken, and even longer since it was Anders. She had been sore and moody and just generally not in the mood, but now she pulled his hair and screamed his name, as she came undone from his mouth and fingers. He continued to lap at her until her fingers pushed his head back, signalling that she had enough.

"How was that?" Anders asked, confident in himself.

"Do you even need to ask?" she laughed. "Now, are you going to make love to me, or what?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he groaned. Anders divested himself of his clothing. He got into a kneeling position in between her legs, cautious not to place any pressure on her belly. He shifted his hips forward, entering her slowly. They both moaned at the connection, and Anders shut his eyes, reveling at the feeling of being engulfed in her heat once again. He moved in and out of her with ease as she was well lubricated from his earlier efforts. His hands grabbed onto her thighs as he surged in and out of her tight sheath.

"You look so good opened like this for me."

"I love you, Anders."

"I love you, too."

Anders felt his heart swell, his emotions taking over in the moment. The intimacy between them was overwhelming. He felt so much love for her and their child. He gazed at her body, watching her breasts bounce up and down as he pumped into her.

"Let me see you touch yourself, love."

She ran a hand down her body, teasingly slow, giving him a show. Her finger found her pearl, and she began to circle it with a practised ease.

"Oh Maker, keep doing that." he moaned, feeling his end nearing. The sight of her pleasuring herself as he made love to her was almost too much. "Help me take you there."

Her eyes snapped shut as her breathing grew more ragged. Anders knew she was close now, just as he was.

"Anders, I'm going to…" the rest of her sentence was cut off as she let out a loud wail of completion. Her muscles clamped around his member, squeezing and tightening around him. He thrust into her a few more times before releasing inside of her. Wave after wave of pleasure consumed him as he filled her with his seed. Slowly he slipped out, and lay across the foot of the bed idly staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath.

"I keep forgetting how good you are at that." Hawke said after a minute of silence.

Anders laughed and rolled onto his side to face her. "Which part?"

"All of it." she said with a grin, meeting his eyes with hers. Anders sat up and began to dress himself. He helped Hawke get back into her robes. She stood from the bed as Anders wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll make us something to eat. You relax, love."

"If you insist." She said, kissing him once more. Anders turned around and began to exit the room when he heard a yelp coming from Hawke. He turned to see her bent forward staring at the ground. He noticed immediately that the front of her robes were wet and her face was red.

"I...I don't know what happened...did I just...?"

He came close to her, examining her briefly, even as she tried to cover herself up.

"I do believe your water just broke." he answered, half amused and half in disbelief.

"Oh, so long as I didn't just wet would have been embarrassing." She said with relief. Anders couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, looks like there will be a baby soon." Anders put a new set of sheets on the bed, and a handed Hawke a fresh set of robes to wear. He arranged the pillows on the bed so that she would be more comfortable. She laid back as he gathered a few things from various drawers that he brought over from the clinic in case this very scenario happened in their home. Hawke had a sense of calm on her face, which pleased Anders to see. He however was feeling a bit panicked now that the time had come. He had delivered dozens of babies before, but now that it was Hawke, the woman he loved, the dangers of the situation sobered him. Childbirth, however natural it was, did have its risks. It was not uncommon for a woman or child to die during the birthing process. He was a skilled healer, he knew that much, but it did not stop the fear that gripped his heart. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss Hawke.

"I love you. So much."

"I know," she said gently. "I love you too, Anders." Not a moment later she hissed out in pain, experiencing the first of many contractions to come. The baby was well on it's way, and Anders hoped he was prepared for whatever was to come.


End file.
